Two Birds With One Stone
by christanky17
Summary: Surprises was something Sakura didn't deal with easily. With her family moving to Japan, she has to start all over again at a new college, and meet new people. First impression is always key! A/U College Universe. Rated M for implied scenes and language.
1. Revelations

_Goddamn, stupid alarm... Making me late again. I'll never get used to this will I..._

Sakura rolled off her bed and looked at the clock. She barely had any time to get ready properly and make her way over to campus. She quickly tugged on a pair of jeans and threw on a shirt. She was about to make her way out until she paused at the doorway. What was she missing? She looked down and realized that she wasn't even wearing a bra.

Shit!

* * *

Gaara sat down at the kitchen table eating breakfast and flinched when he heard his sister yell and a loud thump. She'll never get up on time. He scratched his forehead as he heard her coming down the stairs. Their parents had already left for work leaving him to make sure they both get out of the house on time. He was originally considering leaving her but then it would be his head when mother found out. Seriously their mother was the spawn of Satan when she was angry.

He looked up when he heard Sakura come into the kitchen.

"Sorry, sorry! I know it's my fault this time!"

Gaara just looked at her then rose from his seat. "Isn't it always?" Sakura huffed as she watched her brother walk past her into the hallway. "Hurry up Sakura; we are already late as it is." Sakura grabbed a dinner roll off the table and turned to follow him into the hallway. It kind of sucked that they both attended the same college. Gaara was very protective of Sakura but at the same time it almost looked like he just was dragging her where he went because he's the older sibling and is supposed to do good things.

"Is it cold outside Gaara?" Gaara stuck his head out the front door.

"Yeah, might want to bring a coat with you today." Sakura nodded as she grabbed her coat from the closet. Locking the door behind her she scuttled over to Gaara who was already walking down the sidewalk.

"You have to start getting up earlier Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she properly slung her bag on her shoulder. "And I put on 3 alarms too... Something is really wrong with me."

"And I woke you up twice too."

Sakura sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Ahaha..."

Walking over a grassy hill the college came in view. Sakura was in the H building for medical science while Gaara was in the B building. She waved off Gaara and once he was gone she ran as quickly as she could. _Shizune-sensei is going to kill me this time I know it...!_

She walked down the hall quickly and quietly stepped into the room. Shizune stopped her lecture and looked at Sakura. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Haruno you're late!" The students looked at her as she slid into her seat and hid her face. "Sorry sensei..." Shizune put her hands on her hips. "You have to start getting up earlier."

Sakura groaned and pulled her books from her bag as she heard chuckling around the classroom.

_Isn't the first time I've been told that today..._

"Back to what I was saying, we will be doing our dissections next Tuesday."

Sakura sat up in her seat and began jotting down notes. At least she didn't miss any lessons and Shizune was only doing the daily report.

"Once again, Sakura-chan is late." She looked over at Kin who was talking to her friend and laughing as they looked at Sakura. Sakura looked back at her work. _Ignore her... Ignore her... _

"Say Sakura, maybe you should sleep with the lions since they sleep about as much as you do." Sakura's eyebrow twitched. There was a small crunch sound in the classroom as everyone looked back to Sakura who had snapped her pencil in two.

"And has the same temper as one." Her friend beside her whispered as they both broke out giggling.

"Girls! You can talk whenever you want but not during my lesson! Snap the lips!"

Sakura threw her head against her books ignoring the loud thump and groaned quietly. _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

At 4:30 classes were released for the day. Deciding to walk home herself today instead of waiting for Gaara, she walked over the same grass hill and turned onto the sidewalk to go home. She noticed her mom's car parked on the side. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Was it her mom's car?

She slowly walked over, not wanting to embarrass herself any further. She slowly looked inside and it was in fact, her mom.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yes yes, I finished early dear. Where's your brother?"

Sakura looked back and didn't see him coming. "I don't know he might be staying behind for a bit. Are you going home?" Her mom nodded and she got inside the car.

"So why did you finish early today mom?"

Sakura saw her mom grip the wheel and rubbed her palm on the wheel. They drove off towards their home.

"Aren't we going to wait for Gaara?"

"You said he was staying behind for a bit didn't you?"

"Well yeah..."

"He can walk home then who knows how long he'll take today." Sakura sighed. It was one of _those_ days...

They pulled up and saw boxes piled in the front of the house. Parked there was also her dads car. She looked at her mom who was looking straight ahead and she saw her swallow.

"Mom what's going on?"

"I'll tell everything once your brother is home."

"Then why the hell didn't we just wait for him?" Sakura was slowly starting to become angry with her. She got out of the car ignoring her mom calling her. She shut the door behind her and walked to the front door.

"Dad?"

She didn't get an answer. Stepping inside the house she noticed a whole bunch of things were packed into boxes.

"Yes?" Sakura looked up and saw her father walking down the stairs.

"Dad what's going on? Are we moving?" Sakura's eyes were wide with confusion. She looked in the living room. All the furniture was gone!

Sakura's father cocked his head in confusion as well.

"Honey I'm leaving, you know that already."

Sakura stopped, her mouth opening then closing. She turned on her heel and looked at her father with bewilderment.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

Sakura and Gaara sat at the kitchen table with their parents sitting across from them. Their father seemed embarrassed and angry, while their mother seemed very upset.

"I thought you told them already." Their father looked to their mother.

"Wait so, dad is leaving?" Sakura looked over at Gaara who just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"I really wanted to tell you earlier you guys but I wanted to wait until the papers were settled!" Sakura closed her eyes. This wasn't happening... It's all a part of a big nightmare...

"But don't worry! We're going to Japan! And we're going to start new! Just the three of us! In a nice house! And you both can attend a new college as well!"

Sakura stood up staring down at her parents.

"You make it sound like this is all fine and dandy mom! Like what the fuck is this?" Her mom gasped. "Sakura!"

"No no, you tell us this last minute, that 'Oh by the way dad is leaving, we're getting a divorce that was planned for the last 6 months! I don't care that my daughter has her midterm coming up or anything!'"

"Sakura try to understand..."

"Understand what!?"

It went silent.

Sakura walked away from the table and walked outside, intending on taking a long walk.

Sakura's mother looked to her father who was as silent as Gaara.

"I knew it was going to end like that..."


	2. Time To Move

_Doing this all of a sudden, what does she take me for? I don't even know when we're leaving. Not that I really want to know. _She stopped and stared when she came to stand at the front of the college campus. What was she really leaving here besides all her work? She didn't really have any friends here anyway. Gaara is her brother and he's moving with them.

_I guess it's because I lived at this house all my life and now I'm just leaving. But the fact mom didn't tell me or Gaara earlier is what made me angry. And why didn't dad say anything like what the hell is this!? _

She stuffed her hands in her sweater pockets and kept on walking. By the looks of the packed things they were either leaving tomorrow or sometime this week. That gave her just enough time to contact a college, send a transcript and hopefully they accept her. But what colleges are in Japan? Sakura sighed. This was going to be a long few days.

Since she was already outside, Sakura decided to go to the campus library that was almost always open. Deciding to look up on colleges in Japan and maybe do some research and actually apply to the programs when she was at home and had her transcript handy. Making her way through the subdivisions of her city, she admitted that she was going to miss this area dearly. She had no idea what so ever what Japan was going to be like. Is it going to be beautiful? Like in the pictures she finds on the internet? Or is she going to live in a Yakuza corrupt neighbourhood?

Sakura shook her head. _No time to be thinking such negative things, it won't get me anywhere._

Feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket she dug it out and looked at the screen. She had an incoming call from her mom. Sakura closed her eyes considering declining the call. At the last second she answered.

"What is it?"

"**Sakura where did you go?"**

"I'm heading to the library to look up colleges and their programs in Japan."

"**There's no need, Dad already sent out transcripts and applications to the college you will be attending next week. Come home and finish packing."** Sakura rolled her tongue on the inside of her mouth. This woman really needed to learn when to step back.

"And may I ask where, Miss full of certainty?"

"**Don't use that tone with me Sakura. You know your father has good connections with colleges overseas." **

"Connections!" Sakura threw her hand up putting it on her hip and turning around, to walk in the direction of the house. "Maybe I don't want Dad to use his bloody 'connections' and maybe I'd like to do things on my own, Mom I'm 19 years old I'm capable of doing my own work and I'm sure I can apply for a college on my own as well." Sakura stopped for a moment. "You've been getting on my nerves lately mom. And today tops the cake." She shut off her phone and briefly wondered if she should even go home. It's not like she had any friend's houses to stay at. Sighing in defeat, she continued her way home.

Turning the corner to walk down her street she saw Gaara helping their dad with a few boxes. Gaara looked over and noticed his sister walking back towards them and handed their dad the box. He walked over to her to meet her halfway.

"We're leaving tomorrow you are aware right?"

"Now I am." She hissed as they walked inside the house.

"So finish packing your things. Stop giving mom anxiety." Sakura rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room. Walking down the hall she passed her mom's room, and her mom who was sitting on her bed, her back facing the door.

Sakura poked her head into the room.

Was she crying? Sakura narrowed her eyes and noticed yes, her shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Sakura heard her mom gasp and her head turned quickly as she wiped her cheeks.

"What is it Sakura? Go finish packing I'll be there to help you in a minute." Sakura walked into the room and sat down beside her mom.

"Mom what's wrong? Did I upset you?" She looked into her mom's face as she looked over at her daughter.

"You never ever acted so angrily towards me before. The one time I mess up and you finally do the right thing and get angry with me. How many times I told you that I and your father were going out meanwhile we were going to the office to fix paper work." Sakura pursed her lips.

"But you never noticed a thing." She sniffled. "I'm a horrible mother."

Sakura swallowed. She wrapped her arms around her mom's shoulders, at an awkward angle, but it should get the message across.

"Mom, you will always be me and Gaara's mother and we love you. I was just angry that you never said anything earlier. 6 months? That gave you a ton of time mom. But can I ask what happened?"

Sakura's mom sighed as she held Sakura's hand that was clutching her other shoulder.

"Hon, there are things that can't be fixed even if we tried. And that includes feelings for another. If they leave, they're gone."

"So you and dad had a falling out?"

She humorlessly laughed. "I guess you can say that dear. We'll leave it at a falling out."

It was silent for awhile before Sakura's mom moved her hands back to her lap.

"Go finish your packing; I'll be there to help you finish in a minute." Sakura nodded as she got up from the bed and walked to the door. Oddly enough, she didn't feel any disdain or resentment towards either her mother or father. Like what her mother said, when the feelings are gone, they're gone.

* * *

"Dad, please tell me we can visit you in the summer." Sakura hugged her father as they all stood in front of the airplane terminal.

"Yes, of course you can Sakura. You too Gaara. Keep up with your studies and I'll be sure to email you." Sakura's mom was speaking to the lady at the check-in desk and was currently weighing their entire luggage.

"We'll miss you dad." Sakura hugged her dad once again, small tears falling to her cheeks. It always sucked to say goodbye.

"Now, your mother and I already arranged everything prior to you guys actually moving. We already have a house set up, and you guys can probably start attending school tomorrow, if you feel like you are ready. Otherwise you can start Tuesday. But that's when the college is excepting you to be there so don't be tardy." Sakura flushed a little pink. That was directed entirely at her…

Sakura's mom walked over. "Well, the luggage has been sent in we can go through customs now." Sakura turned to her father and hugged him again. Gaara gave their father a handshake and a nod. "I'll be sure to email you too Gaara. Keep up with the studies."

Sakura's mom smiled tightly and waved to their father as they walked towards security and customs. Sakura removed her shoes, sweater and carry on and placed them in a basket as it went through a scanner. She looked back, her father had left. She looked down to her toes covered in pink socks. People might say that the beginning of their life began when they started college or university.

Try moving to a new country, forever.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Sakura slept for the most of the flight to Tokyo. The movie that was playing was boring, and she couldn't use her phone or tablet. All she could do was sleep. What woke her up was the shaking of the turbulence and the captain's voice over the intercom saying that they'll be landing in Tokyo in 20 minutes.

Sakura stretched awkwardly in her seat as she looked at her mom who was quietly reading a magazine.

"What do you think it's going to be like mom?" Sakura's mom looked over at her. Wasn't she asleep just a second ago? Brushing off that thought she smiled.

"Well I'm sure the area we'll be in is lovely. Your father made sure it was a peaceful, but somewhat busy area like where we used to live. This is a new world for us Sakura. Let's make it work for all of us." She smiled at Sakura, then looked over at Gaara and patted his shoulder.

"Do you think you guys will be able to start school tomorrow?

Sakura stretched her legs in the little space there was between her seat and the next.

"Well hopefully everything is done by today. I doubt we'd be completely moved in today but if the furniture is in at least then I don't see a problem. What about you Gaara?"

Gaara just nodded.

_We are going to be landing momentarily please fasten your seat belts._

Sakura took in a deep breath.

Here goes nothing!

* * *

Sakura waited at the terminal for her mom as she spoke to the flight attendant. Tokyo airport was busier than ever. People in suits and uniforms rushing to their terminals to catch their flights. It was almost claustrophobic. Gaara was over at the luggage belt and was pulling off their luggage.

Their mom had to pay $50 over because their luggage's had been over the maximum weight.

Pulling off the last luggage Gaara waved Sakura over to help her. Their mother ran over to help them once they were finished.

"Is this everything? Count the entire luggage and make sure we have 10."

Ensuring that they had 10, a man rushed over with a cart.

"Here here, use this. It will be a lot easier." The attendant helped them put the luggage on the cart.

"Are you folks heading to a specific location? I can be of assistance if you'd wish."

Sakura's mom smiled.

"We're looking for transport cars we need to get to our new home."

The attendant smiled at her. "Immigrants, always nice to see here. It's better than crazy businessmen who are barely making it for their flights." Sakura chuckled lightly.

"Okay so if you'll follow me I'll catch you guys a transport car that will take you to your location. Here let me take this." He started pushing the cart forwards as they all followed. Sakura's mom leaned over to Gaara. "Everyone is so nice!" Gaara looked over at her. "Not everyone is going to be like that mom." She pouted and kept on walking. Ever the optimist her son was...

"If you can just wait right here, I'll be back in a minute." The man left, leaving the group with their cart of luggage. So, thankfully their first taste of Japan was a good one. Sakura briefly wondered how it would be like at college. Are the people nice? Are the teachers nice? Hopefully she'll make friends. Sakura's mom had recommended Sakura go live on residence so she could get used to being on her own. Her dad had already organized everything, her program, her room, basically everything.

The only thing that wasn't in his control was... A roommate.

Sakura rolled her tongue on the inside of her mouth.

That… Could prove a problem. What if her roommate was a home driven slob? Or even worse a person who needed to party every night and had people over? Sakura was already beginning to have doubts about this…

"Sakura is something wrong honey? Our car is waiting for us."

Sakura snapped out of it. She looked at her mom and Gaara who were ready to leave.

"Oh uh… Nothing to worry about! Let's go home!" Boy that sounded weird…

"Hi there!" The driver said as he got out of the car and started to help them load their luggage. The man placed the luggage cart in the hands of the attendant and Sakura's mom looked over and waved.

"Thank you so much for your help, we wouldn't have gotten this far!"

Getting into the car Sakura's mom sat in the front and spoke with the driver. She explained that they were immigrants and her 'husband' had organized everything prior to them moving to Japan. She handed the driver the instructions and the location of the house. The driver nodded and told her that he knew that area very well, a splendid choice for a family of 3. She smiled and then they were off.

Surprisingly enough the location wasn't as far from the airport as expected. It was maybe half an hour away? The driver complimented the husband's choice of home, and Sakura's mother didn't bother explaining that they weren't even together anymore. She scowled anyway. He helped them with their luggage once again and asked if they needed any other assistance.

Soon enough, the driver as off as well.

They all took in the view of their new home. Wow! It was a nice house. The building itself was a white colour, and the roof was green. A small path led to the front door which was a black door with two narrow semi-transparent rectangles of glass. Sakura's mother went into her carry on to take out the key. She unlocked the door and stepped inside the house gasping.

Sakura walked slowly along the path. Once they get moved into this house, she already knew her mom was going to do a whole bunch of gardening. There was black soil along the path intended for gardening. There was also a small pond, but there was no fish in it. Around the small pond was a tree.

The inside of the home was a completely traditional housing style. The floors were covered with tatami, and there were shoji doors. However, the hallway didn't have a door, and it led down to the back of the home. Down that hallway were another 3 shoji doors. Those must be the bedrooms.

Sakura placed the luggage on the wooden placement at the front entrance of the house and removed her shoes. It was a one story house, with this being the main floor, but it was perfect and it was lovely. She'll have time to goad later she had to bring in some more luggage!

Stepping outside she stopped as she saw someone crossing over the lawn to their side. She walked along the path to meet the person there. She blinked a few times before coming into full view of the person. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear smiling awkwardly.

"Uh, hi! We just moved here. We came from America. My name is Sakura." She stood there, feeling very awkward after that introduction. She didn't get an answer. Sakura was increasingly beginning to feel small.

Suddenly the person just smirked. But it was gone as it came.

"Stop staring. It's rude." Then he turned his back, and walked back inside his home. Sakura's mouth opened then closed. She was most definitely not staring! And how could you not stare when you're standing in front of such an attractive guy! She let out a small huff of annoyance and turned back. She then realized that the entire luggage was gone and the door was closed. Great, that little encounter made Gaara do all the luggage carrying.

The wheels began to turn in her head. This guy was her neighbor? What of his family or parents? She only saw one mode of transportation on his driveway and that was a black sports bike. Either he had a nice job, or he was from a wealthy family. Either or, he seemed very reserved when they had that small encounter. Hopefully she'd get the opportunity to talk to him again and maybe make some friends.

_But for now…_ She walked back up the path to her new home and stepped inside. She saw her mom admiring everything about the house and muttering about how 'he didn't have to do this.' Gaara was nowhere to be found, possibly somewhere around the house.

Sakura smiled lightly and closed the door behind her.


	4. Balls That Don't Bounce

Sakura sat in her room majority of the day, organizing things in her new room. The movers had just left their home, from moving their furniture. There wasn't much to unpack when she was moving onto residence tomorrow anyways. She just organized her furniture into a way that was suitable for the room's size. Otherwise, everything else remained in boxes for their next move to the college. Sakura's mom suggested that they brought the items today to her dorm.

That was once they finished with everything in the house.

Considering that they were currently car-less until her mom bought a new car, she had to rely on a taxi to bring everything over. She left the boxes and her things near the front door until they were ready to go.

"Sakura you didn't have to leave your things right there at the doorway." Sakura turned to face her mom who was wiping her hands with a cloth. Sakura shrugged. "Well we're going to have to call a taxi to bring these things over to the college. So mine as well leave them here."

"Oh you want to drop these off today?"

"You suggested it."

Sakura's mom looked around then into the hall and back at her.

"Okay, since you're going to be the one living on residence and not Gaara, I'll have Gaara help you bring these things now while I deal with the things here. Since you don't have much else to do anyway. Tokyo College of Trades isn't far from here regardless. Maybe an hour drive." Sakura had no idea what this college looked like, or what to except but she was going to find that out very soon.

"So mom, why am I going onto residence if we don't even live that far from the college?"

Sakura's mom went over to the wireless phone and walked back over as she took out her small address book.

"Your father suggested that you get used to being on your own. Also since we don't have a car right now, it would be troublesome for you to always take a bus and risk getting lost."

Sakura made a tight smile. It made sense at least. She scratched the back of her head as Gaara came to the front door.

Sakura watched as her mom dialed for the taxi cab. She just stared as her mom spoke to the person on the other line. Her father wasn't a really wealthy man, but he did go out of his way to make sure everything was in place before they left. That included the hydro and phone lines. It was probably so he didn't have to speak to their mom in the future.

Sakura's finger pressed the corner of her lip into her mouth before her mother began speaking again.

"Alright. So when the taxi gets here, just put your things in the trunk dear. And I'll speak to the driver about where you're going. And I'll give you the number for when you come back." Sakura nodded, not really taking it in that her mom is sending her into a city she knew nothing about with nobody but Gaara.

"Wait what's going on?" He finally spoke up from leaning against the entrance wall.

"Oh dear, I didn't even see you there Gaara. You're just going to help Sakura bring her stuff to her dorm today. Then come back. Just so she's ready for everything tomorrow." Gaara nodded and walked back down the hall towards his room.

Sakura stared at the floor, minds racing in her head.

"Sakura what's wrong dear?"

Sakura looked up at her mom.

"I'm nervous; I mean what if this turns out into another year how it was back in America?" Sakura's mom stepped down to where she was standing and brought her hand to her cheek.

"Dear, we are in a new country. Nobody will know who you are. And that gives you the chance to make new friends, people that will like you for you. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet a cute boy as well!" Sakura's mom smiled and winked playfully. Sakura rolled her eyes. Her mom was always looking out and wanting her to find a guy. Too bad nobody liked her back in America. She barely even knew anybody.

Sakura's mind wandered back to the events to of maybe an hour ago. Little did her mom know she actually did meet a guy, for a second anyway? That so happened to be their neighbors.

"Actually mom..."

Sakura's mom tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"I actually did meet a guy."

Sakura's mom gasped and put her hands on her hips. "And you didn't say anything to me!"

Sakura brought her hands up and shook them. "No, no not like that. He was actually our neighbor. It was uh..."

"_Stop staring. It's rude."_

"A lively conversation?" Sakura smiled tightly, sweat dropping. _Idiot!_

"Oh that's wonderful dear! And I see the taxi pulling in. Let's go outside. Gaara come on!" She yelled then opened the door to meet up with the driver.

Sakura trailed behind her mom with a box in her hand. She stopped beside her mom as the driver came out to talk to her. Sakura's mom shooed Sakura off to bring her things. Sakura placed her box on the floor and opened the trunk as she overheard her mom speaking to the driver.

"_Indeed, we just moved here actually. My daughter is going to be moving into dorm today so we need transportation for her today since we don't have a car."_

There was more murmuring and then the driver came around to Sakura.

"Do you need any assistance Miss?"

Sakura's head shot up in surprise and she banged her head on the open trunk door.

"I'm so sorry Miss are you alright!?" The driver brought his hand to her shoulder as Sakura cursed and moved out of the cars way.

"Yes… I'm alright. No I'm fine. I have my brother helping me but thank you for asking." Sakura walked away and back to her house muttering more words as she held the back of her head.

* * *

A few minutes later the back side of the taxi and trunk were full of boxes. Sakura said bye to her mom and that she would see her later and hopped into the front seat of the taxi as Gaara got into the back.

"My mom told you where we were heading correct?" The driver pulled out and nodded before looking back front as they drove along the road. "Tokyo College of Trades correct?" Sakura nodded. "My little cousin goes there. Surprisingly." Sakura chuckled. "And this surprises you why?" The driver made a pull onto the main highway as he looked over at Sakura smiling then back at the road.

"Let's just say he's not the college type of guy. If you meet him, you'll find out."

"Oh, I don't know if that would happen I mean there are a lot of people at this college."

"You'd be surprised. He's rather popular there. Especially among the ladies." Sakura broke out into a grin. "That's funny!"

There was an 'hn' sound in the back seat and Sakura turned to see Gaara with his arms crossed and with a stern expression on his face. Sakura tried to smother her grin into a solemn expression. Ever so protective still…

She looked back at her driver.

"So what is this cousin's name of yours that's ever so popular with the ladies?"

The driver pulled onto the freeway as the taxi sped up.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Once they made it to the college they pulled into a parking space near the south entrance. Sakura paid with the money her mother had given her before they left. Sakura frowned. Yen was way more expensive than the American Dollar.

Gaara got out of the back and looked at Sakura over the hood of the car.

"Sakura I'm going to register you in and get all your stuff. I'll find you after in your dorm."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it shouldn't be a problem you have your room number, correct?" Sakura nodded. Gaara shrugged. "Then it shouldn't be an issue. You also should get used to the campus as I should."

The driver got out of the car. "Do you need any help? I can help if you need Miss. No extra cost." He smiled at her and Sakura smiled lightly. "Sure, I can use the help. Especially if it's free!" Gaara glared at the driver before walking off.

Sakura walked to the trunk of the car as the driver followed her.

"So Miss, may I ask what your name is?"

Sakura took out a box and looked at the driver. "My name is Haruno Sakura. And yours?"

The driver took a box as they walked to the doors. "Shisui. Shisui Uchiha." Sakura nodded while smiling. "So your last name is actually Uchiha. I thought you were making up a whole story back there."

Shisui laughed. "No no, I actually do have a cousin that goes here."

Sakura looked at the sheet of paper that had directions to her dorm room. "We are heading upstairs, so mine as well grab the elevator."

Classes were over for the day so it was easier to maneuver through the halls. Making their way to the elevator, Sakura placed the box on the floor once they stepped inside. She looked at the sheet of paper with the directions given by her father.

"So… Room 302D." Shisui looked over at her with an unreadable expression.

Sakura cocked her head as she noticed Shisui just staring at her with a blank expression.

"Is something wrong?"

Shisui snapped out of it before throwing his hand up. "No! Uh I… Oh… This is so weird…"

Sakura jerked her head back. "What is?"

"I could have sworn that's Sasuke's room…"

"W-what? That's nuts. Shouldn't they do girl-girl roommates?"

Shisui shrugged as the elevator came to a stop.

"I guess we'll find out."

Walking down the hallway Sakura looked at all the room numbers. She began muttering the room numbers to herself as they hit the 300's.

"306…305…304…303…302D here it is!"

They both placed the boxes down as Sakura reached into her pocket for her dorm key.

They heard a thump coming from the room and paused and looked at each other.

_Oh yes! Harder!_

Sakura paused again before looking at Shisui. "Should I be worried?" Sakura said before sliding the key into the handle. Shisui brought his hand to his forehead. _Here goes nothing…_

Sakura opened the door and they were graced with a disturbing sight.

Sakura's mouth opened and her eyes went wide as Shisui slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face. _Goddamn Sasuke it never fails with you…_

Shisui and Sakura did nothing but stand in the doorway as they stared at what Sakura assumed was Shisui's cousin Sasuke, enjoying a girl bouncing on him.

"Is this what you meant by…? Not the college type of guy?"

Shisui just nodded slowly with pursed lips.

"Indeed."


	5. A Bumpy Start

Sakura brought her hand and cupped her elbow as she covered her face and looked away. The woman that let out a loud breath tossed her hair to the side and looked at Shisui and Sakura standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke, who are these two? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." The woman said, with a slight French accent. She just sat on top of him, clearly still with him inside her. She unabashedly looked at the duo with her breasts in complete view.

Sasuke opened his eyes and moved his arms off her hips and looked over. "Huh? Shisui what the hell are you doing here?" His eyes wandered to Sakura who had her face covered.

"And who the hell has pink hair?"

The woman began to get up and cover herself.

"Is this a bad time Sasuke?" The woman asked again.

Sasuke sat up and covered his still prominent _southern_ region with the blanket.

"No no, I didn't even know he was coming by; Shisui what the hell are you doing here? And who the fuck is that?" Sakura was now clenching her forehead. _Pink hair? Who the hell has pink hair?!_ Inwardly, she was seething.

"Sasuke, this is your new roommate. Surely someone should have told you about her coming." Sasuke just sat there with a blank expression on his face as the lady got up. Sasuke looked over and brought his arm out, about to protest. The woman just began to dress herself before tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking at Sasuke.

"Don't forget Sasuke, your midterm is tomorrow. Study well."

Sakura's arm came down and now she was just disgusted. With her eyebrow twitching she gasped and looked at Shisui. He really just wanted to be anywhere, _but here_.

The lady stopped in front of Sakura.

"Don't listen to him, he's… particular with his tastes. Your hair is lovely." And she continued walking out. Sakura just stood there, and dropped her box at her feet. Sasuke was still laying there staring at the duo.

Shisui looked away swallowing with discomfort. _Oh god wait until Itachi finds out about this…_

Sakura had her fist clenched. She was sharing a room… With this guy?! Sakura didn't know if he remembered who she was but this was the guy she spoke to earlier at her house. Which meant this womanizing slob was… Her neighbor. And roommate.

Sakura brought her hand up and it came down and slapped her thigh. She shook her head and shrugged quickly. "Great, my neighbor AND roommate, is a womanizing slob who fucks his teacher for grades. Now I know what you were talking about Shisui." And she picked up her box, and turned to walk out.

Shisui turned to Sakura, then looked at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes. "Wait until Itachi finds out about this you idiot." Sasuke brought his hands up in surrender, clearly not caring. Shisui turned and walked out as Sasuke got off the bed to get dressed.

"Sakura wait!" Shisui chased her down the hall. Sakura paused. "I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm sharing a room, with _that!"_ She said pointing with one hand, while balancing her box in the other. Shisui shook his head. "I told you that he was like that, but he really isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him." Sakura shook her head. "Oh don't worry; I don't need to get to know him because I'm no way in seven hells sharing a room with that. I'd rather share a room with a transvestite than that. Ugh how fucking disturbing!"

Sasuke was leaning on the inside of the door frame with his thumb pad on his teeth as he listened to this Sakura person, ranting to Shisui. A smirk appeared on his face. Now that he thought about it, the headmaster did mention that he had a new roommate coming this week. But he didn't know that she was coming today. Not that he remembered anyway. His smirk widening, he continued to listen to the girl cursing at Shisui and walked out of the room and walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

Coming beside Shisui he looked at Sakura.

"Shisui, what's your friend's name?" Sasuke gave Sakura a condescending look as he shamelessly checked out Sakura.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura. I so happened to cab her today. She's moving in with you today." Sakura kept a stern expression on her face before turning. "Not anymore!"

Before she could take one step and before Shisui could say something, Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. The sound of a box dropping could be heard before Sakura suddenly turned around and gave him a back hand across the face.

Shisui's eyes went wide as his mouth opened, then closed. _I don't know if Itachi is going to be pissed… Or amused when he hears all of this. _Sasuke's head went to the side and he kept it there as his eyes went closed.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Sakura said with a pause in between each word. Sasuke looked at Sakura, his expression blank. Then suddenly he smirked again, that obnoxious expression back. "Do whatever you want; you could pass for a man with that temper. Or a circus freak with that hair." Sasuke turned around, waving his hand as he walked back to his dorm.

"Aye!"

Sasuke paused in his footsteps and Shisui looked to Sakura who had a stern look in her eye. She had an expression of determination and anger.

"Maybe you should go back to grade school and learn your ABC's maybe you don't have to fuck your teacher out of every test. And the circus freak is you; I mean your hair looks like a chicken's ass." Sakura tilted her head up, chin high and bent over and grabbed her box. She gave a smirk of her own.

"Have a nice day, Sasuke Uchiha." And she turned and walked down the hallway towards the elevator. She paused.

"Shisui, I have no way of getting home. Be a gentlemen and accompany me." She smiled sweetly at him as he just looked between Sakura and Sasuke. He then sighed and followed Sakura down the hall. As much as he would stay with Sasuke, his job was another priority.

He saluted Sasuke before saying, "Itachi will find out about this, as I have to tell him what you do during the day. So otherwise, see you back at the house."

* * *

Once the elevator doors closed Sakura's nice expression dropped and Shisui had a second before dodging the box Sakura almost launched at him.

"Your cousin is a pathetic excuse of a man."

Shisui sweat dropped and nervously laughed. "I told you so."

"Not only is he supposed to be my roommate, I live next door to him. I spoke to him earlier today and all he said was 'It's rude to stare.'" She said, mocking his voice while flailing her arms about. Shisui sighed. "I told you he's like that. Well I didn't tell you he was exactly like that, but I told you he's... Different. Sadly. But hey, when I tell Itachi what happened today you can meet him yourself!"

"Itachi?" Sakura questioned Shisui.

Shisui huffed. "Itachi is Sasuke's older brother and legal guardian. Their parents passed away in a horrible car crash when they were younger. Itachi takes care of Sasuke while he goes to college. I'm their cousin so I just visit them frequently when I'm in the area."

Sakura cocked her head. This wasn't making any sense to her. "Wait if he lives next door to me, why does he live on residence if he lives the same distance as I do?"

"Well why are you on residence?" Sakura snorted. "Not anymore. I can walk if I must. My dad wanted me to get used to being on my own. Obviously he didn't know what being on my own meant."

Shisui chuckled lightly. "Well, Sasuke and Itachi- Well our whole family, the Uchiha family, are I guess you can say a wealthy bunch. Sasuke and Itachi's father was the owner of a large crane company in Tokyo. But since he passed away, Itachi is now the CEO of the company. Sasuke comes home on weekends to see Itachi and sometimes after classes during the week."

Sakura shook her head. "What men do with money."

"H-hey that's not true!"

Sakura pointed at him. "If your family is wealthy why the hell are you a cab driver of all things then?" The elevator door opened and they stepped out.

"Well you see, just because we have money doesn't mean we don't work. Itachi works, Sasuke is in college."

"But a cab driver?" Sakura laughed. Turning the corner, they ran into Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sakura said surprised.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Gaara narrowed his eyes as he looked between Sakura who was holding her box, and Shisui.

Sakura pursed her lips.

"There was a... Disagreement between me and my roommate. Therefore I'm not staying in my dorm. I'll walk to school if I have to." Gaara arched a brow. What was this girl saying? He looked to Shisui.

"You, what happened?"

Shisui huffed. Now he was going to have to explain everything all over again.

Sakura waved to the taxi.

"I'll explain on the way back to the house Gaara. I'm not rooming with _that."_ She said with emphasis at the end. Gaara looked at Shisui again and narrowed his eyes. "Did you do something?" Sakura turned to look at Gaara. "Gaara he didn't do anything, let's go!"

Gaara gave him one last stare as Shisui nervously smiled and followed them both back to the car.

* * *

Sasuke walked around his room. Great, now what was he going to do? He was immensely enjoying his afternoon until he was interrupted entirely. Turning on his laptop, he spun himself in his office chair while staring at the ceiling. He then stopped grabbing the edge of his desk. So apparently his so called roommate was now moving out. And she didn't even move in either. Sasuke snorted. That was completely fine with him.

_Chickens ass. How original._ He enjoyed his own dorm and didn't need a pink haired walking bomb ticker sleeping in the same room as him. Sasuke heard his phone buzzing and looked over at his dresser. Sitting back down at his desk he slid his finger across the screen answering his call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke opened up Google Chrome and logged into Facebook.

"Hi... Who is this again?"

"Sasuke-kun don't be so silly! It's Karin..."

Sasuke placed his phone between his shoulder and cheek and used both of his hands to type.

_Sakura Haruno_

"Uh, hi Karin." Sasuke wasn't paying much attention to what Karin was saying and was focusing on the screen.

"Sasuke-kun are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure whatever Karin."

"Oh that's fantastic! I'll be there in a bit!" Sasuke paused as the line went dead. What did he just agree to? He stared at his phone screen as it went black again. He shrugged before tossing it onto his bed. Whatever, not like he was doing anything for the rest of the night anyway.

Searching in the people search for this Sakura person he saw earlier with Shisui, he assumed the main indicator that it was her was the pink hair. Suddenly his phone rang again. Sasuke sagged his shoulders. Does it ever stop ringing for a second?

Not even bothering to see who it was he slid the screen open and snappily answered.

"What do you want?"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke paused before inwardly regretting being so snappy.

_Crap._

"Sorry Itachi, I didn't realize it was you. Why are you calling?" Sasuke looked back to the screen inwardly triumphing when he found her profile.

"Shisui came by today." Sasuke stopped entirely. That bastard. _I didn't think he'd actually go there today... Goddamn._

"And he told me... A very interesting story that happened today." Sasuke ran a hand down his face before turning on his chair to stare at the wall. "Itachi it was an accident I didn't except anyone to come by today. And hasn't anyone heard of privacy these days?!" "It's not anybody's fault but yours that you're a hormonal driven skirt chaser in college." Sasuke huffed. Here he went again, lecturing him. "But besides that, Shisui came over and he brought along the little lady that was supposed to be your roommate. She tells me that she's resigning from residence."

Sasuke stood up in his chair, surprised.

"She's at the house?"

"Indeed, she's in the other room with Shisui having tea. You know, since we're neighbors with them maybe you can actually try fixing the mess you've made by talking to her as a neighbor and not her walking in on you mid sex. With your teacher." Sasuke looked at his phone when the line went dead.

Shit Itachi was pissed. Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head before turning back to his laptop screen. He scrolled through Sakura's profile or what was shown to someone who wasn't friends with her.

A profile picture, age, birthday...

Itachi had said that she was resigning from dorm. But didn't she just move in? Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, squeezing them shut. _Whatever, not like it matters. _He closed the internet page and shut the laptop down just as he heard a knock at his door.

He looked at the door before fully turning to get up and walk over to the door.

Opening the door he came face to face with Karin.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." She said coyly as she walked into the room past him. Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder and smirked, kicking the door shut behind him.


	6. Tea Time With Itachi

Itachi hung up the phone and sighed as he stared at the phone for a few minutes. That kid will never learn and there will be a time where he will learn the hard way. Hearing Sakura laughing in the room, he placed the phone on the receiver and walked back into the tea room.

"I'm sorry about that I just had to make a call. But I'm apologizing on behalf of my brother's extremely immature behavior and please find it in you to accept my apology." Itachi sat down beside Shisui and poured himself some tea.

"Well I guess the only thing I can do his move forward since I'm no longer living there. I'll see fit to that my mother and brother is aware that I'll be finding another method of transportation to get me places. Like the college." Itachi nodded as he took a sip of tea. Wanting to entirely get off the topic of his brother at the moment, he decided to change the topic.

"So Sakura, you moved into town yesterday I take it?" Sakura placed the cup down before folding her hands in her lap. "My family actually moved to Japan from America. My parents had a separation and I'm living with my brother and mother now." Itachi nodded slowly as he placed his elbows on the low table and folded his hands. "That's interesting. I've been to America on business a few times. Where exactly are you from if I may ask?"

"Detroit."

Itachi 'ahh'd' before taking another sip of tea. She looked at Shisui and smiled before taking her own cup and having another sip of tea herself. Suddenly Sakura felt her phone buzzing.

She looked down to her pocket then to Itachi and Shisui.

"I'm sorry; I have to take this I'll be just a second!" Sakura got up quickly and scuttled into the hallway before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Sakura its Gaara; Where are you? Are you in the house because me and mom can't find you."

"Oh shit, I don't think I told you I'd be going next door, I'm just next door at the Uchiha's is something wrong Gaara?"

"Well it's not that something is wrong but mom wants to know from you what happened today." Sakura sighed before looking back in the tea room, Itachi and Shisui seemed to be having a discussion.

"I'm in the middle of having tea, I'll be home in a bit tell mom that." She hung up the phone after and slid it back into her pocket. Walking back into the tea room she smiled at the boys.

"I'm sorry about that, my brother was just wondering where I was I could have sworn I told him I was here." She sheepishly smiled before Itachi gave her a small smile.

"Are we keeping you Sakura? If you have things to do I completely understand." Sakura shook her head quickly. "It's no problem, my mom just wanted to hear from me about what happened today." Her voice dipping to sarcasm by the time she finished speaking.

Itachi closed his eyes and huffed a laugh. "I dearly do apologize for my brother's actions. He's...difficult sometimes." Sakura hid her facial expression behind her cup as she took a sip. _You can say that again._ Sasuke's older brother was completely different compared to him, if not extremely mature. Shisui had said that Itachi was the CEO of their father's big crane company. Obviously maturity was one of his main traits.

Sakura placed the cup down again before rising.

"Well, I think I should head home now. I have to prepare for tomorrow since it's my first day and all. And speak to my mom as well." Sakura smiled as Itachi nodded and he and Shisui got up to follow her to the door. Sakura placed her shoes on and turned to the boys.

"Thank you very much for the tea Itachi, and thank you for all your help today Shisui. And not charging me." She jokingly winked at the end and they all shared a small laugh before Sakura waved and walked back over to her house. Itachi watched Sakura until she wasn't visible and slid the shoji door shut. She looked to Shisui and sighed.

"I told Sasuke that he should come home tonight. I have to speak to him. Do you understand how embarrassing that was for me? That kid has to smarten up you know." Itachi and Shisui walked back into the tea room and Itachi brought Sakura's empty cup into the kitchen before coming to sit back down with Shisui.

"Yeah how do you think I felt? I was standing right there beside her." Shisui rolled his eyes as he poured himself some more tea. Shisui noticed Itachi was quiet and looked over and noticed he had a small smirk on his face as he held the cup in his hand before drinking the tea. He placed the cup down and still had that smirk on his face. He chuckled for a second before his face went solemn again.

"What's so funny Itachi?" Shisui asked with a curious expression on his face. It was rare that he saw Itachi truly smiling or laughing, he usually has a serious expression on his face.

"So Haruno Sakura slapped my brother?"

Shisui made an 'o' then he full out grinned. "Yeah she did. He went to grab her wrist." Itachi placed the cup down and sighed. "Ever so persistent. I swear he's going to hear it tonight. You don't just grab someone's wrist. Especially a woman." Shisui arched a brow. Since when does Itachi speak about social gestures? Shisui knew Itachi was the walking epitome of politeness to others, but he never spoke about how to show that politeness. He just... Well did it.

Shisui shrugged. He was seeing a lot of firsts today.

* * *

Sakura walked up the pathway to her house and looked up for a moment. It was cloudy outside, but not dark enough to rain. She opened the shoji door and stepped inside.

"Mom! Gaara! I'm here!"

Sakura heard her calling her so she removed her shoes and walked up to the front foyer of the house.

"Mom? Where are you?" She called looking around confused.

"In the backyard Sakura! Come I need to talk to you!" Sakura rolled her eyes and went back and grabbed her shoes, walking through the house to the back sliding door to walk into the backyard. Sakura never seen how the back of her home looked like and it was beautiful. A small pebble path led from the back porch and it was surrounded by grass. Several trees covered the area but the cherry blossoms had already bloomed and fell from the tree.

"Mom?" Sakura placed her shoes on and shut the door behind her.

"Over here Sakura!" Sakura saw her mom waving her over. She was by the small wooden bench that was under one of the trees. Sakura walked down the path and walked to her.

"Sakura, what happened today? Gaara told me a bunch of stuff but I want to hear it from you." Sakura's mom patted the spot next to her and Sakura sat down beside her. Sakura huffed as she looked again at the sky. She hoped it would clear up. The weather was horrible lately.

"Well. I met a couple of people today. I guess that's a good thing. They're all related too, which is coincidental enough. But my roommate..." Sakura trailed off, inwardly cringing. She hoped she never had to experience something like that ever again.

"Mom just. I don't want to live on residence!" She turned to face her. "Really, we don't even live that far I'll just get up early and walk myself." Sakura's mom gave her a look. "Sakura you can't even get up early on a regular basis." Sakura groaned and tilted her head back. "Mom, if it's something I have to do I'll do it. If you were in my shoes you'd want to do the same thing. Before we left today me and Gaara went to the register and picked up our schedules and I resigned from dorm." Sakura's mother sighed. "I guess there's nothing I can really do about it since you already resigned."

Sakura shrugged. "Mom it's not like I'm not going at all. I'll just find another way to get there." Her mom turned to face her fully on the bench. "And what if the weather is bad? If it rains or snows?" Sakura smiled at her mom. "Mom, I can take the bus if I find the proper bus and route. Gaara said he's taking public transit to get there until we get a car so I can go with him. But otherwise I can walk mom."

Sakura looked around once again and watched as a faint wind brushed the trees.

"This property is beautiful. The backyard would be lovely in the summer."

Sakura's mother nodded, smiling.

"So who are these people you met today Sakura?"

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly while chuckling.

"Well the taxi driver for one. His name is Shisui. His cousin so happens to be the person I was supposed to be sharing the room with. On the way to the college he was saying that he's a little difficult." Sakura huffed. "I learned that first hand."

Sakura's mom let out a laugh before placing her hand on her shoulder. "Gaara told me exactly what you told him. Men will never change. What's his name?"

"Sasuke."

Sakura's mom pointed to Itachi's house which was next door. "And you met our neighbors as well?" Sakura nodded. "Surprisingly enough the guy that lives there, his name is Itachi. And he's Sasuke's older brother and cousin of Shisui." "Huh. It really is a small world after all."

Before Sakura could press into the subject they heard the back shoji door sliding open. They both looked back and saw Gaara walking over with some papers.

"Sakura I organized our schedules and all that stuff. I left your resignation paper in your room so you can look it over and the process that the college will take to pay back the money you sent out for rent." Sakura got up and walked over and took the papers.

"Thanks Gaara, you helped a lot today." She looked at her schedule. The secretary at the college was nice enough to stick a campus map to her schedule to help her. They both looked over as their mom walked over.

"I'm going into the city in a bit to hand out resumes for work. Your father did leave us with a bit of money, but it won't last forever." Sakura smiled before she watched as her mom stepped back inside the house. Sakura looked back at Gaara.

"Sorry you had to deal with all of that today. It was pretty chaotic huh?" Gaara shook his head while he put his hands on his hips. "I wouldn't even let you stay in a room with someone like that. If mom refused to let you leave dorm I'd have to speak to mom. Because what happened today-"Gaara paused for a moment. "Can't you get expelled for stuff like that?" Sakura shrugged. "Whatever, I don't have to deal with it again so I don't care. Dad said he was going to Skype me soon so I'm going to see if he's online." Sakura walked back to the shoji door, with Gaara following in behind.

Sakura walked down the hall into her room before sitting at her desk. She looked at her bed and all the boxes piled on it. She had to move those and unpack all her things either tonight or tomorrow. Sakura pulled out her laptop from her case that she had carried from the college. She didn't even unpack the laptop because she didn't even unpack at the college. So she had a bunch of stuff to do along with going to school. Unless she asks her mom to do it while she's at home and not working...

Plugging in her laptop she opened the top and turned it on. Sakura sat there just staring at the computer as she waited for it to log onto the password and login screen. Once she put her password in she waited for everything to come up and Skype to pop up.

Logging into Skype, her eyes glittered with excitement when she saw that her dad was online. Clicking onto his name, she pressed Skype Call.

Once she was connected she waved.

"Hi Dad!"

* * *

Sasuke pulled into the driveway of his home as he removed his helmet. After his little _meeting_ with Karin, Itachi had called him and told him to come home tonight because he had to speak to him. He placed the helmet on the handle bar of the black sports bike and walked to the door.

He slid the shoji door open and removed his shoes.

"Itachi? Are you here?" Surely enough, he heard footsteps coming down the hall and Itachi tying his hair and bringing the pony tail over his shoulder. He gave Sasuke a stern look.

"Dinner is ready. Hurry up and clean up." Itachi then turned and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke once again, alone in the foyer. Sasuke sighed and followed Itachi into the kitchen. Itachi sat down at one end of the table while Sasuke went and washed his hands. He came and sat down across from Itachi. For the first few minutes of dinner, it was relatively silent.

"Sasuke what you did today was totally unacceptable." Sasuke's chopsticks paused as he was picking up chopped tomatoes then he continued to place them on his plate. "Itachi, I'm at the point where I'm capable of taking care of myself. There's no need for you to scold me for my faults." Itachi put his chopsticks down and leaned on the table with his arms crossed.

"Sasuke the point is you made me look like a fool. Not only myself, but our whole family in general. What if that was someone important that had walked in on you? Like for instance Madara?" Sasuke chewed his food silently. Itachi did make a point. Their uncle was very strict when it came to the company, and their family, making sure that they always looked the best, and making sure that they were always at the top of the business industry. In ways it annoyed Sasuke; Itachi and Madara were business partners therefore Sasuke really didn't have much of a say on anything. All he could do is just sit and watch.

Itachi went on.

"And when it's time for you to take over the company Sasuke, when you look back on all of this what kind of leader will that make you? Will you regret your choices in the future?"

"That won't be for a long time Itachi. Stop talking so stupid. You made stupid choices when you were my age too. So I wouldn't talk."

Itachi proceeded to eat with a blank expression on his face.

"You don't know that Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Itachi through his bangs. What was he even talking about?

It was silent for the rest of their meal. After they both cleaned up Sasuke went into his room not speaking to Itachi for the remainder of the evening. Taking his computer he went onto his bed and leaned against the wall, propping his laptop in his lap. While he was waiting on his computer to log in, he couldn't help but look out his window. Narrowing his eyes he looked out the window.

Sasuke suddenly smirked. What a coincidence that she was right there in his view.

There was Sakura Haruno herself, sitting at her computer. She seemed to be talking to someone; probably in a video call. He continued to watch her. She seemed very happy, always laughing and smiling at the screen. Sasuke then frowned at recalling at what happened earlier today. She did everything but smile while she was in his presence. It rather looked like she wanted to knock him a few yards. His scowl deepened when he realized that this was the first time a girl ever gave him such negativity. It was almost hard to believe in his mind. It almost bothered him.

Sasuke shook his head and placed his laptop on his bed. He walked over to the window and shut his curtains, shaking his head and claiming that he was crazy. He needed sleep for it was a long day. While walking back to his bed Sasuke inwardly decided that Sakura was his next mission.

* * *

I know Madara isn't really Itachi and Sasuke's uncle they're only related via Uchiha Clan, but you guys can bare with that am I right? So the story is starting to pick up now I know it was slow at the start but it's going to pick up even more soon and the plot will start to develop. This story will be paced moderately, so nobody has wacky fast character development or any of that. Stories like that drive me insane.

If you're wondering why my profile is so dead right now.. Go to my old profile: NightShadowDweller14 and I have everything explained there. Also a goldmine of favorites. I had that account since 08' and was like alright time to make a new account and start all over again. But anyways, until next time!


	7. Ino Yamanaka

Sakura made sure to get up earlier than she regularly would so she could walk to the college and still have a bit of time to spare. Sitting up in her bed the sun was just rising over the horizon. Walking down the hall to the bathroom she made sure not to wake up anyone. Gaara was supposed to be getting up in an hour and her mom was staying at home until she finds a job.

_I just really hope my first day goes well. Alright Sakura, no time for screw ups today!_ Sakura washed her face and walked back into her room to get dressed. She quietly peered into Gaara's room and asked if he's going to be walking with her. He just rolled over and muttered _'bus...'_ Sakura sweat dropped and slowly closed the door behind her. Walking towards the front entrance she quietly put on her shoes and tossed her bag on her shoulders.

Looking outside it was cloudless. It was going to be a nice day. _Thank god, or I would have gotten up early for nothing!_

She sighed as she closed and locked the shoji door behind her. She heard footsteps coming from next door and she paused. It was probably Itachi leaving for work. She shrugged, whatever if she sees him she'll say hello. Walking down the pathway she looked over next door her smile turning into a frown once she saw who it was sitting on the driveway.

It was _him._

There was Sasuke, leaning against his bike almost as if he was waiting for her to come outside. Sakura's lip twitched. _How creepy._

She continued walking not even sparing him a glance. She was stopped by Sasuke who stopped right in front of her.

"What do you want?" She muttered giving him a glare.

"Let me drive you. It's quite the walk."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. Was this guy being serious? He just stopped in front of her and now was offering to drive her?

"Uh, no thanks." Sakura side stepped him and kept on walking down the driveway. She then found Sasuke standing in front of her again. But this time he had a look of confusion in his eyes but it was masked by a slight smirk.

"Can I help you Sasuke?" Sakura asked slowly getting irritated with the guy. She placed her hands on her hips in waiting for an answer from him. Sakura tapped her foot for a few seconds and when Sasuke didn't answer her she side stepped him again and kept on walking down to the sidewalk.

"You're weird." She heard Sasuke say behind her. Sakura arched a brow then paused. What were they in; grade 2? Sakura turned to face him.

"I'm weird? How am I weird?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. She promised herself she wouldn't give this guy the light of day but here she was, waiting once again for a response from the guy.

"I mean I never have seen a girl act with such hostility towards me."

Sakura gave Sasuke a deadpan look. Seriously? This is why she was weird to him? Sakura almost wanted to laugh but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her with a smile on her face in his presence. Sakura began to walk towards him and before she could stop herself she went off.

"Listen here pretty boy, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm going to automatically fawn at your feet like you're some God." Sakura went on not even noticing Itachi standing in the background leaning against the wall near the door.

"So you can stop bothering me now Uchiha _Sasuke!_ And just because we are neighbors doesn't mean I'm going to be friendly with you. You disgust me and it's going to take more than a simple apology to gain my friendship or at least physical approval. Right now-" Sakura flicked at his shoulder before snickering, "-All you have from me is annoyance and irritation. So please, leave me alone. I have direct directions on how to get to the college from my mom, and also Shisui. So have a nice day." Sakura turned and walked down the sidewalk desperately hoping that Sasuke didn't call her again. But it was quiet.

_Good now I can focus on getting to the college and not deal with his advances, the porko._

Sasuke watched Sakura walk away from him as he scowled. He ran a hand down his face before he heard clapping from behind him. Sasuke turned around and saw Itachi standing there in his usual work suit. He had his leather briefcase slung on his shoulder and Sasuke assumed he was having an early day as well.

"What do you want Itachi?"

Itachi walked down to the path to where his car was.

"I must say Sasuke; the way you talk to girls I don't see how they all like you. Shisui of all people has Sakura's approval than you." Itachi pulled out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car. Sasuke watched Itachi step into the car. He rolled down the window before looking out at Sasuke. "Are you coming home again tonight?" Sasuke nodded. Itachi huffed before turning on the car. "I don't want to hear from our new neighbors that you're harassing Mrs. Haruno's daughter. I'd like to be known as Itachi Uchiha and not older sibling to a sexual predator." Sasuke's eyes furrowed in annoyance as Itachi pulled out of the driveway and soon enough was also down the road. Seriously? Is that the only thing he could come up with?

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself. Okay, twice today he was told off and it wasn't even 8:00am. Sasuke huffed before grabbing his bag that was on the floor by his bike and strapped it on his back. Turning on his bike he put on his helmet and soon was off as well, leaving the Uchiha residence alone.

_Is this what I get for not reading my fortune this morning?_

* * *

Sakura made it to the college more quickly than she thought. Her mom had given her directions but the ones Shisui gave her were pretty much the same minus one road. She found out that it was quicker with Shisui's directions and would follow them until she got used to it herself. Walking down the sidewalk she came to the college for the second time. She looked at her phone noting that she had half an hour before her first class began.

Instead of wasting her time Sakura decided to find her way to her classes with the spare time she had. She looked at her timetable reading her first class: _H building: medicine and basics of human anatomy._ She looked across the timetable to see who her professor was. Professor Tsunade. Sakura stopped for a moment. Looking down her timetable she noticed that she had the same professor for all her classes. _How strange. Was she like the head of the medical program?_ But that didn't make sense even if she was there should be other teachers along with her.

Sakura shrugged. She'll find out once she found the room she assumed.

But back at her old college, she remembered Professor Shizune speaking about a woman named Tsunade. She said that she was friends with her way back since they were in college themselves. She also mentioned that Tsunade was one of the top doctors out there and taught one of the best medical programs around._ It was almost an honor to be in her class_ she finished telling the class one day. Sakura scratched her head. Was this the same woman? If so, she was one lucky duck. For once life was in her favor and not somebody else.

Not really paying attention she kept on walking down the path that led between all the college buildings staring at her timetable in thought. It only dawned on her until she ran right into someone. Stumbling over Sakura luckily fell on the sheet of paper that was in her hands and saved her palms. She looked over to a blonde sitting on her butt and cursing to herself.

"I-I'm sorry are you alright?"

Sakura got up and stuck out a hand to help the woman up that she ran into.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sakura helped her pick up her belongings that were scattered all over the floor. Sakura inwardly was blushing in embarrassment. _Great, way to go Sakura. Not even in class and already screwing up!_

Sakura brushed her jeans of dirt and looked at the woman in front of her.

"Again I'm sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking!" Sakura looked at her schedule and groaned. There was a big rip right in the middle of her timetable. Now what was she going to do?

The woman put her hand on her hip. "Clearly you weren't paying attention. And its fine you don't have to apologize so many times. I don't think I've seen you around or at least anyone with pink hair. What's your name?"

_Is that how people are going to identify me now? _Sakura inwardly sweat dropped. _The girl with pink hair and not Haruno Sakura?_

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I just transferred here actually. That's probably why you've never seen me around." Sakura smiled tightly, watching the woman in front of her fix her books then tucked them under her side.

"Oh well that explains something, my name is Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you Sakura." Ino looked at Sakura and then to her ripped timetable. "Since you made me fall you can walk me to the B building. The register is in the B building too so you can print out another timetable. Up for some small chat?" Sakura blinked a few times before smiling and adjusted her bag over her shoulders.

"Sure, you lead the way Ino."


	8. Day I

This chapter is shorter than most but worry not; not all the chapters will be this short.

You probably won't see much from me before the chapters or after unless it's important. Otherwise I don't have much to say. But I do hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. It seems rather straightforward right now but it's still in the early chapters.

I'd love to see all your reviews and maybe some tips for future chapters or just what you think of the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

"So Sakura, where did you come from? You said you just transferred here correct?" Ino quickly looked at her phone then shoved it back in her pocket smiling at Sakura.

"I transferred from America. Specifically Detroit." Ino cocked her head. "Detroit?" Sakura awkwardly shifted her eyes. "...Yeah. You know... United States of America?" Ino shrugged. "I know where America is, but I don't know where Detroit is." Sakura gapped at Ino. Should she press further into this topic? Or was Ino actually this... Slow?

Sakura decided to change the topic grudgingly moving to Sasuke.

"Do you know someone by the name of Sasuke Uchiha by some chance?" Ino gave her a sideways glance, almost a knowing glance like she heard about the guy every single moment of her life.

"Yeah I know Sasuke. We went to grade school together. Why asking?" Sakura sighed and began telling her everything up until their encounter this morning back at her house. By the time she finished telling Ino everything she had laughed most of the conversation instead of giving Sakura intellectual answers.

"Are you kidding? What a pig. Yeah, that's Sasuke for you." Ino stopped crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. "Always around the girls. Give a guy looks he'll screw anything on legs. Add some money to the equation and you got yourself A+ jerk."

"Yeah I don't like him. He seems like the type of guy to get whatever he wants and expects it to just float to him." Ino's mouth dropped open before shutting and she just started to laugh again. Sakura cocked her head confusingly.

"Now that's something you don't hear every day! Sakura Haruno, you are my new friend!" Sakura smiled lightly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They resumed walking towards the B building.

"So Sakura what are you majoring in?" They stepped over a small grass patch as the sun began to really peek out, shining over the campus.

"I'm majoring in medical science. What about you?" Ino looked over at Sakura with a shocked face. "Medical science? Wow! You must be really smart Sakura!" Sakura blushed lightly running a hand through her hair.

"I don't think so... I mean how hard can medicine be besides all the years?"

"Well this campus is honoured to have one of the best doctors teaching here. And we have the top medical science program in Japan!" Sakura's mouth dropped open. So Shizune was talking exactly about the correct Tsunade. "I-I didn't even know that... I mean my dad sent out my transcript and got all my schooling done for me... I don't think anyone in my family knew that."

Ino smiled as she patted Sakura's shoulder. "Well Sakura, you should be happy! I've seen Tsunade around and she's very intelligent. But I've also heard she has a short fuse. So I'd stay on her good side if I were you." Sakura giggled as she pointed at Ino.

"What about you Ino? What are you majoring in?"

"Cosmetology and Aesthetics. I really want to be a makeup artist. Maybe eventually for someone famous!" Stars formed in Ino's eyes as she brought her hands to her cheeks and went into complete fan-girl mode. "Maybe Kontani Kinya! Eeeee!" Sakura clenched her teeth while looking at Ino like she had two heads. She had no idea who Ino was talking about but obviously she was a fan of this guy.

"W-who's that?" Sakura flinched when Ino let out another girlish squeal and pulled out her phone, scrolling through her phone. Suddenly she shoved her phone in Sakura's face and she was face to face with an image of a man in his mid twenties with short black hair.

"I don't know who that is Ino."

Ino gasped and looked at Sakura in shock. "How do you not know who Kontani Kinya is?!" Sakura looked around making sure nobody was around because surely Ino was being really loud and she really didn't want everybody on the campus hearing them.

"Ino I'm not from a Japanese family. Nor do I know the famous people of Japan. You're going to have to be more specific."

"He's a famous singer Sakura for the love of God!" Sakura sweat dropped and sighed. She couldn't have just told her that from the very beginning?

"Anyways, it's my lifetime goal to meet him." She put her phone away as she started walking again. Sakura took a few quick steps to catch up to her. "So..." The curiosity couldn't keep itself in and Sakura found herself bringing up the topic of Sasuke again. "What is Sasuke majoring in?" "Jesus Sakura for someone who says that she doesn't like Sasuke you bring him up a lot." Sakura shrugged trying to make it seem like it was nothing important. Well it wasn't important, but she was indeed curious so that did make it somewhat important.

"But anyways, he's majoring in business and entrepreneurship. I heard he's the heir to a big crane company and his family is filthy rich!" Sakura rolled her eyes; yeah she heard that one too. Maybe she'll leave out the fact that she's neighbors with the guy.

Walking to the doors of the B building Ino turned to Sakura.

"Where are your classes Sakura?"

"They're all in the H building and taught by Tsunade. But I'm going to grab a copy of my timetable from the register before I head on over."

"Oh I see, well Sakura I surely want to talk to you again so I'll give you my number!" Sakura blinked in surprise. She wanted her number? Sakura shrugged as she pulled out her phone. They swapped numbers and Ino told Sakura how to get to the register then walked down the other hallway to her class. Before Sakura turned the corner Ino called her name.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned over her shoulder to see Ino stopped at the corner obviously wanting her attention.

"Meet me at the picnic tables in the front of the campus! I want you to meet a few people!" Before Sakura could respond she already walked the corner. Sakura shrugged while feeling happy to herself. First day turning out better than expected, score one for Sakura!

Looking at her phone she realized that more time passed than she thought. She speed walked down the hall towards the register following the instructions Ino had give her.

_Wow, so Shizune wasn't kidding when she said that Tsunade was a well known woman... Goddamn this is the best day of my life and I haven't even started first period yet!_

* * *

Sakura sat in her seat looking awkwardly around. She knew nobody in this class, not even a friend of Ino.

There was a lot of chatter among the students and Sakura sat there pretending to flip through her text books. Suddenly the classroom door flew open and everyone went silent. Everyone stared at the blonde woman who strode into the room. She was holding a bunch of text books and slammed them onto the lab desk at the front of the room.

It was so silent you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Alright girls!"

Sakura looked bewildered. Ino wasn't kidding either when she said Tsunade had a short fuse... She called the whole class girls when more of the class was guys than girls.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Did she just go into the flow of the lesson? Tsunade looked at a sheet of paper and then to the class.

"Is their a Haruno Sakura in this room?"

Sakura sweat dropped. That answered her question. She raised her hand slowly. "Yes, that's me."

Tsunade waved her and told her to come up. "Come here let me get you caught up with everything then we'll start the lesson. I'm leaving it to you to catch up on your own." Sakura paused as Tsunade handed her books and overhead sheets with questions and notes.

Tsunade looked at her. "Don't act all surprised I read your transcript Haruno Sakura. I also am friends with your old Professor Shizune. She says high things about you. But I won't tolerate you being late for my class." She handed Sakura the work and gave her a smile before moving to start the lesson.

"Alright everyone!"

Sakura went back to her seat and placed the books and notes on her desk. She saw a few students staring at her like she had something on her face. She smiled awkwardly before placing the work in her bag and pulled out her binder and began writing the daily notes.

_Well at least someone already knows me..._


	9. Groupies

Sakura let out a huff of relief when the day ended. Thankfully she managed to finish the day's work so she could catch up with her work at home. Sakura groaned when she hoisted her bag on her shoulders and felt the sudden weight change settling onto her back. She bid farewell to Tsunade for the day and made her way down the hall trying to memorize the way back from this morning.

All her classes were in the same building and were taught by the same Professor. It made things somewhat simpler for her until she got used to the campus.

She turned the corner and saw Sasuke leaning against one of the pillars and speaking to two girls. He looked over and looked back to the girls and told them he had to excuse himself, and then ran over to Sakura. Sakura ignored him as she walked outside around the H campus building. She knew he was following her, wanting to speak to her again. She wouldn't give him it. What was his issue anyway? Couldn't he just go chase some girl that actually wanted his attention?

Sakura just had about enough and turned around just in time for his hand to catch her impending wrist. In that moment he pulled her towards him still holding her wrist and his other hand holding her waist.

He smirked down at her noting her green eyes that narrowed in bitter annoyance towards him. It egged him on really.

"The same tricks won't work on me Sakura."

Sakura swallowed slowly her face turning a light shade of pink. She yanked her free wrist from his hold and pushed him away. She rubbed her wrist soothing it from Sasuke's rough hold.

"Leave me alone Sasuke. I mean it. Go bother someone who actually wants your attention." Sakura didn't say anything else as she turned around and walked away in haste. Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he watched her retreating figure. He knew he was getting somewhere from the looks of the light shade of pink that etched her cheeks. He chuckled to himself as he shoved his hands on his pockets.

Sasuke turned when he saw someone running to him and waving. It was Karin.

Sasuke turned to face her as Karin stopped in front of him.

"Are you ready? Sorry I took so long my professor wanted to speak to me about a few things in regards to mid terms." Sasuke strode over to her slinging his arm around her shoulder. Karin looked over Sasuke's arm to Sakura who was still in sight but was walking towards another group of students.

"Who was that Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked in Karin's direction that same smug expression from earlier coming back to his face.

"Nothing to worry about Karin." Sasuke felt a tug at the corner of his lips when he saw who Sakura was walking to. "Let's go." He started walking with Karin under his arm as they walked towards her car.

"Alright Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Sakura! There you are!" Ino walked over to her and leaned into her ear. "I saw Sasuke talking to you... What was up with that?" Ino led Sakura over to a group of students as Sakura waved her arm. "Nothing to worry about Ino, I'll explain after if you really want." Ino nodded as they stopped in front of another group of girls.

"Sakura, these are a few of my friends; Tenten, Temari and Hinata. Girls, this is Sakura Haruno. She just transferred from America." The girls all gave greetings to Sakura and Sakura nervously greeted them all back.

"This is the girl I was talking about that said she hated Sasuke." Sakura arched a brow. Was it that rare for someone to say that? Temari laughed as she patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Now that is something we don't hear every day. Today Karin was ranting about her and Sasuke were going to her house to study." Temari looked at Ino and nudged her elbow. "Studying eh?" Ino snorted as she crossed her arms. "Karin can do whatever she wants with Sasuke. It's been what almost a year now that we broke up?"

_Right, Ino had said that she and Sasuke dated in high school. But who's Karin?_

"Who's Karin?"

Ino waved her hand. "Don't worry about it Sakura as long as you don't have a thing for Sasuke or she doesn't see you with Sasuke you are out of the tigers cage."

Tenten sat down at the picnic bench as Sakura went and sat beside her. "What Ino means is that she and Karin had a long rivalry over Sasuke. When Ino started dating Sasuke, Karin became very jealous of her." Ino huffed as she sat down beside Hinata. "Do we really have to tell this story? It's not like I care but come on."

"W-well she doesn't know m-much about S-Sasuke-san so we should t-tell her at least, r-right Ino?" Ino snorted as she opened her salad. "Whatever, and why do you say Sasuke-san, Hinata? There's nothing nice about Sasuke." Tenten looked at Hinata. "You can do whatever you want Hinata. Ino is in one of those moods." Ino pointed her fork at Tenten. "Hey it's not my fault you guys started bringing up Karin the skeet and Sasuke."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Whatever Ino if you didn't care about him it wouldn't bother you. Anyways long story short Sasuke cheated on Ino with Karin. And they've had this on and off thing since then. Every other day it's either "Sasuke-kun did this for me!" or "I hate that Uchiha-bastard I'm not speaking to him again!" Sakura let out a laugh as she put her bag on the floor and sat down.

"Yeah well me and Sasuke aren't really the best of friends since day 1. I don't want to press into it either." Sakura rolled her eyes as she heard someone calling Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!"

Heads turned as a blonde came running over and waving with his bag bouncing on his back making him look like a child that just started elementary school.

"And here comes your idiot boyfriend Hinata." Ino said as she looked at Sakura then ate another cherry tomato. The blonde stopped at the table and put his hands on the table huffing. Did he even run that far?

"Sorry I took so long Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed as she got up and Naruto grabbed her bag. "I-it's alright N-Naruto-kun." This Naruto person then looked at Sakura and he pointed at her. "I haven't seen you before! Eh Ino who is that?" Ino chucked a tomato at Naruto and it caught him in the eye.

"Ouch Ino what the hell!"

"Stop yelling you baka! And this is Sakura Haruno; she's a new student here that transferred from America. Sakura this is Hinata's idiot boyfriend the baka Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled cheekily before his expression dropping then looking back at Ino. "H-hey! Who's the idiot here Ino!"

"Hai, hai whatever baka Naruto." Ino just shrugged and went back to her salad. Sakura laughed as she looked back at Naruto. "It's nice to meet you Naruto." Sakura looked to Ino as she started speaking about Naruto and Hinata and how they met. Sakura went on and told Ino about what happened with Sasuke before she came over to the group.

In the background of everyone speaking Sakura heard Naruto call someone.

"Oi, teme! Come here!"

Ino looked over Sakura's shoulder then looked at Sakura. "Speaking of the devil Sakura..." Sakura looked over and then looked back at Ino muttering, "Great..."

"Where's your girlfriend for the day Sasuke?" Ino asked as she tossed the salad container in the trash. Sasuke merely glared at Ino as Ino looked at Sakura. "Told you so. That's all he ever does unless it has either big boobs or an ass."

Sakura laughed as Ino gave Sasuke a snarky look before waving him off.

"What is she doing here?" Sakura didn't even have to turn her head to know that Sasuke was talking about her. She turned to look at him. Ino put her arm around Sakura's shoulder in an affectionate friendship manner as she looked at Sasuke. "Well Sasuke, it so happens that Sakura just transferred from The States and we bumped into each other. Now we're friends. Not that you care or anything." Ino rolled her eyes as Sakura and Ino giggled.

"I'm surprised a freak like you can make friends with that pink hair." Sakura's smile dropped as she looked at Sasuke. "I guess I should say the same for you I'd rather have pink hair than hair that resembles a chicken's ass." Sakura leaned forward on the table putting her cheeks in her hands and giving Sasuke a sarcastic look that mocked how girls would dreamily look at Sasuke. "Last time I checked all you ever tried to do was talk to me. Stop being a hypocrite and leave me alone." Naruto laughed as he slapped Sasuke's shoulder. "I like her! She's different Sasuke. It's annoying seeing all the girls fawn over you like some God. We all know you're just an ass-ouch!" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke stepped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Shut up, dumb ass."

Naruto looked to Hinata. "Well Hinata! Are we going leave now?" Hinata nodded as everyone said bye to the duo. "Later guys, nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved everyone off and Hinata waved to Sakura and gave her a smile as they walked towards the parking lot. Temari and Tenten left a few minutes after saying that they had to catch the bus before they miss it again. Temari and Tenten both lived right in Tokyo and they couldn't miss the public transit or it would be forever when the next bus came.

Now it just left Ino, Sakura and Sasuke. Ino proceeded to get up as well and Sakura followed after her, desperately not wanting to be left with Sasuke.

Ino turned to Sakura quickly. "Oh I almost forgot! Friday I'm having a party with a few friends. Just a small get together. Want to come?" Ino gave Sakura a smile as she put her bag on her shoulder. Sakura smiled, ignoring Sasuke scowling at the two girls. Way to leave him completely out of the conversation. Sakura heard the clap of thunder as she saw it getting dark. She groaned inwardly. Great and she had to walk home in the rain now.

"Sakura? Are you listening?"

Sakura blinked a few times as she looked at Ino. Ino was already on the sidewalk walking towards a guy with short black hair.

"Yeah, I'll be there Ino!" Sakura waved as Ino bid her goodbye and began walking to the person. Sakura just stared trying not to look creepy. Who was that anyway? He was holding a briefcase and a small white canvas. An art student? Sakura shrugged as she turned to grab her bag and stopped when she saw Sasuke leaning against the tree looking directly at her. Sakura continued to grab her back and put it on her shoulders and began walking towards the sidewalk that led into town. Sasuke ran after her.

"You can't be seriously considering walking home. It's going to rain any second now." Sakura looked at him. "I said to leave me alone Sasuke."

Another clap of thunder sounded throughout the sky and Sakura herself was starting to consider his offer.

_I can't afford getting sick either. But goddamn why him of all people?_ Sakura looked around and didn't see Ino anywhere. Not like she could ask Ino now. Sakura sighed as she stopped. Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her. Sakura looked away for a moment then crossed her arms over her shoulders.

"Fine. You can drive me home. But only because it's going to rain."

Sakura watched as his face just exploded into a smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes as she uncrossed her arms. "This doesn't mean anything I just can't afford getting sick. Now hurry up before we both get wet and your offer is pointless."

Sasuke led her to his bike. _Oh shit right I forgot he drove a motorcycle. Ah I never even had been on one... _

Sasuke handed her a helmet and Sakura put it on. She felt something digging into her head and she removed the helmet for a moment. Sasuke watched her as she looked into the helmet.

"Something wrong?"

"There's something digging into my head whenever I put it on..." Sakura put her hand inside the helmet feeling its cushiony exterior. Her hands came across a small thin plastic piece. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a bobby pin. Sakura cleared her head.

_I need a ride home because it's going to rain... Must refrain from punching seemingly innocent man..._

Sakura tossed the bobby pin on the floor her glare not going unnoticed by Sasuke. She put the helmet back on and sat behind Sasuke on the bike.

"You might want to hold on once we get going." Sasuke turned on the bike and Sakura almost jumped at the sudden loud noise of the engine. Once Sakura felt the bike moving it was then that she panicked and clutched onto Sasuke. She felt Sasuke's shoulders lightly shake from laughing.

The whole ride home Sakura had to convince herself that it wasn't Sasuke she was holding tightly onto.


	10. Madness

When Sakura woke up the next morning she was happy to find out that it was blue skies outside. Compared to yesterday's grudging experience she could walk to school today in peace. She stared at her clock as it read 6:00am. She was already excited for the weekend. So she could sleep in. And Friday she was going to Ino's party. So she got to meet more people, plus for Sakura.

Sakura rolled out of bed as she began to prepare herself for the day.

By the time she had finished brushing her teeth and fixing her hair it was already 6:40. That gave her just over an hour to get to school and maybe 20 minutes before she had to walk to class. She grabbed her bag from her closet and went to her mom's room.

"Mom? I'm leaving now." She whispered into the darkened room.

She heard rustling and her mom rolled over.

"Okay Sakura, I'll see you tonight. I might be a little late tonight because I have a job interview at a big company."

"Company?"

"Go on Sakura I don't want you to be late."

Sakura shrugged and closed the shoji door. Her mom was lucky that she already had an interview; she only went out giving out resumes yesterday. Someone must have really needed people. She heard noises in the kitchen, the shuffling of glass plates and the stove fan was on.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Gaara making food.

Gaara looked over at her then just at the food that he was preparing.

"Did you want something? I didn't know you'd be up so early." He said as he put a pan in the sink.

Sakura shook her head. "Its fine, I'm not hungry I'll probably just grab an apple to go. I have to be up early since I walk." Gaara arched a brow at her. "You walk all the way to school? Why don't you just take the bus with me?" Sakura shrugged. "I could be spending money on other things than bus fares." Gaara went into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet then showed her a card. "They have public transport passes. You just pay a monthly fee for it and you get to use any public transit in Tokyo besides taxis."

Sakura looked at the card. That would be rather helpful.

Sakura made a mental note to check that out in the future. Right now, she had no time.

"How was your day yesterday? Sakura asked as she went to the fridge and grabbed an apple. Gaara moved from the stove with his plate and sat at the table.

"It was fine. Dived right into work."

"Same here. Weirdly enough my professor is friends with my old professor, Shizune." Sakura was walking to the door as she was speaking.

"Sakura you know I hate when you talk with your back turned. Talk to me while looking at me and not walking away." Sakura turned and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry Gaara, I'm kind of in a hurry, but I'll be sure to talk to you tonight about everything! Mom said she was going to be late tonight because she had a job interview somewhere." By the time she finished her sentence she was already out the door. Gaara sighed as he heard the door click. It was in one ear and out the other with her...

* * *

Sakura felt really rejuvenated this morning, she always loved walking outside early in the morning when it was nice and sunny. When it's cloudy and rainy, it makes her feel gloomy. But then again who doesn't feel like that?

Sakura held her breath in hopes that Sasuke wasn't waiting for her but unfortunately luck wasn't on her side this time. She stopped for a moment and openly glared at Sasuke. _Back to square one._ She then continued walking down the sidewalk not even saying anything. This time Sasuke didn't move either but he did call her.

"Sakura come on wait a minute!" Sakura kept on walking but she spoke back.

"Sasuke you have your own dorm, and you should stay there and stop bothering me." She then finally heard Sasuke's footsteps walking over towards her. She looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye and sighed when he spoke again.

"Can't you just accept my kind gesture?"

Sakura scoffed and stopped to fully look at him. "There are no kind gestures when you just want to have sex with me Sasuke. Do you have me for a fool? Yesterday you were talking to two other girls then all of a sudden you were following me. Go bother someone who wants your attention."

Sakura started walking and slowed down for a second when she realized that Sasuke wasn't following her. Did he go away?

She turns to look over her shoulder and saw Sasuke standing there with a blank look on his face. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was silent for another moment before he spoke.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

For a moment Sakura was confused. Was he questioning her about him constantly pursuing her? It should have been clear to the whole world why he was pursuing her every day. He was like a leech sometimes and it boggled her mind that's what some women wanted.

She looked back at Sasuke, coming from her thinking state. She spoke firmly, but not loud.

"Of course it is there's no way I could possibly take you seriously when you talk to more than 10 girls in one day. It's almost obscene." Sakura turned to leave almost expecting Sasuke to say something. She was left surprised but relieved that he didn't speak. She then made her way to school not looking back at Sasuke who was still standing there with an expression on his face that she'll never know.

* * *

Once Sakura got to the college, she met up with Ino at their usual meeting place. They both decided that they would meet up by the picnic benches in the morning. As expected she got there a good 25 minutes before her classes started. Greeting each other, they walked around campus waiting for the rest of the girls to get to school.

There was another heavy load of work waiting for her today when she got to class. Sakura had explained to Tsunade that she finished everything given to her last night.

"Well that's fantastic! I was expecting good things from you Sakura. I'll give you the other half of the work you must catch up on then you'll be up to date with the class." Sakura stood by Tsunade's lab desk as she pulled out more work for Sakura to complete tonight.

Once she got back to her desk Tsunade explained the daily routine and then she began her class.

Sakura faintly listened to Tsunade as she explained the basics of lung diseases and their common symptoms. She stared at her text book as she recalled the events from this morning. Sasuke's reaction to her was almost odd to her. He seemed almost surprised that she said something like that to him.

It was true though.

When he paused after she spoke she knew she was right. He was thinking of what to say. Itachi was right, that was the problem with Sasuke. Sasuke believed that things came to him on a silver platter and he didn't have to work for anything. She was going to prove him that the world didn't work that way and neither did she. Sakura shook her head. She had more important things to think about than Sasuke, he's a womanizer, always will be. There was no point in dwelling things that would never change about him.

Once class ended she packed up and prepared to head to her next period. She looked at her timetable again. It was going to take some time before she got used to where her classes were. She had basics of medicine next with of course, Tsunade.

She opened the door as she walked into the hallway. There were a few students walking around that were from her class. There was some that she didn't recognize either. Her next class was upstairs and she opted to take the stairs that were right in front of her. Sakura skip-stepped upstairs, her long legs skipping one step as she got to the top of the stairs quickly. She turned the corner and took out her timetable from her pocket.

She always needed the small reminder of what room she was in so she didn't walk into the wrong class. That happened yesterday and everyone just stared at her including the professor. It got worse when Naruto waved at her and yelled "Hey Sakura-chan!" She just apologized for the intrusion and quickly walked out of the room.

Deep in her thoughts, Sakura didn't realize that she had stopped in the middle of the hallway. Gasping in surprise, Sakura sped up towards her room. Taking a breath she thanked whatever higher power it was that she didn't end up late. Tsunade had already warned her that she had no tolerance for late students and she wanted to stay on Tsunade's good list.

Just as she walked to the door she heard faint giggling. She turned her head just as her hand reached for the door handle. She paused for a moment when she saw a red head with glasses walking with a guy who had his arm slung over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide for a moment when she realized that it was Sasuke.

Sakura found herself zoning out again until she saw that Sasuke was now looking at her. Sakura shook her head with a blank look on her face, rage beginning to boil in her veins. She didn't say anything as she opened the door to her class and walked inside not giving a second glance. Sakura almost accidently slammed the door shut causing the class to look up at her. Tsunade just got into the class room and was organizing her work and she even heard the door slam.

"Sorry." Sakura muttered as she walked to her desk and placed her bag on her desk. She looked up and saw that Tsunade was giving her a skeptical look.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I did that." Sakura sunk into her seat as she organized herself. Sakura knew she was right and it was almost never that she was wrong when it came to men. There was the guy himself, with yet another girl. Sakura found herself annoyed with herself that she was annoyed that she was right. But she was also somewhat surprised that he didn't approach her at all today. _Thank god, it finally got through that thick skull of his._ During lunch she didn't see him either when she was with the group. Naruto had said that he had things to do. Sakura laughed when Naruto said that he literally had things to do.

Before she made it to last class she came across Ino and they talked for a few moments. It was until Tsunade had walked by as she was walking to class she told Sakura to hurry up or she'll be late. She didn't see Sasuke for the rest of the day, thankfully or she'd strangle him herself if he spoke to her at all.

* * *

When she got home she was bombarded by her mom who came quickly to the door once she heard the door slide open.

"Sakura! Guess what!" Sakura saw Gaara come around the corner as well and looked at him with an almost concerned look. She put her bag down slowly and removed her shoes.

"What's going on mom? Are you okay?"

Sakura's mom laughed. "I'm more than okay! I got a job! A good one too!" Sakura sighed in relief before she stepped up to level with her mom and Gaara. "A big crane company too! A big crane company owned by the Uchiha family!" Sakura paused in her steps. Whoa hold the phone. Itachi hired her mom? What the hell?

"I'm the CEO's personal secretary his name is Itachi Uchiha didn't you say he lived next door Sakura?" Sakura blinked a few times. She was really confused. Itachi, who lived next door, big CEO, hired her mom as his personal secretary. It was almost too coincidental. Sakura walked back to the door and put on her shoes again.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Her mom asked confused. Sakura's mother looked at Gaara who merely shrugged. "Don't look at me." Gaara turned and walked back down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Congratulations on getting the job mom! I'll be back in a bit!" Before she could let her mom say anything else she shut the shoji door and took the second to collect all the information she was just told. She walked next door and rang the door bell. She heard footsteps coming then the shoji door slid open. She came face to face with the very man that hired her mom.

"Hello Sakura, what can I do for you?"

Sakura smiled before making weird motions with her finger before she pointed at him. "You... Hired my mom apparently?" Itachi 'ahh'd' and invited Sakura inside. He instructed her to sit in the tea room while he made some tea. This was starting to become their thing, Sakura would come over, and they have tea and converse for an hour or so like old people. Sakura didn't mind she enjoyed it. At least she had a few people to talk to.

Itachi came back with a tray and smiled lightly at Sakura.

He gave Sakura a cup and poured her some tea. As he sat across from her Sakura placed the cup down and brought up the question again.

"So my mom tells me that you hired her as your secretary. I just want to make sure that's true and she didn't confuse you with somebody entirely different." Itachi shook his head. "No no, your mom was correct. I was aware that you and your family had just come to Japan and your mom was in need of a job to stabilize her finances. Luckily enough your mother had dropped off a resume with the receptionist and was given to me. Once I realized who it was, I called your mother last night and told her that I'd like an interview with her this morning. I didn't mention anything that you knew who I was. But I guess that was useless." Itachi gave Sakura another small smile as he took a sip of tea.

"Thank you." Itachi looked at Sakura who had a smile on her face and was slightly bowed. Itachi placed the cup down. "Don't need to worry about it Sakura. I'm glad I could help you and your family." _How is it possible that he's related to Sasuke? It was almost hard to believe. They were polar opposites._

Before Sakura could stop herself she blurted out the most ridiculous sentence ever. "How are you even related to Sasuke?"

It was an awkward moment on Sakura's part as she heard a huff from Itachi. It almost sounded like a nasal laugh, that small huff you do in place of a chuckle. Sakura's face went red in embarrassment as she spoke to fix her mess.

"I mean... You're so polite and have proper manners. Your brother is the complete opposite it's almost unbelievable that you're related." Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and had to stop himself before he let out a laugh. He quite often asked himself the same question.

"Well Sakura it's safe to say that we are from the same family and Sasuke is my younger brother. As far as his personality goes, I'm glad I didn't get the same genes as him." Sakura let out a laugh as she adjusted her legs into a comfortable position. He poured himself some more tea and got up. "Would you like some dango?" Another surprise! Itachi Uchiha liked dango. Sakura smiled and nodded and Itachi excused himself as he went into the kitchen.

Sakura sat there inwardly cursing herself. How could she ask such a stupid question?!

Itachi came back with two white plates with dango on it. He placed a dish in front of Sakura and placed the other one beside his cup of tea. "Back to what we were discussing, why are you asking Sakura?"

It took a moment for Sakura to collect herself before remembering that they were talking about Sasuke. Sakura explained to Itachi about how Sasuke had to drive her home as much as she didn't want him to because it started raining. And how he again tried talking to her this morning. Sakura fell silent for a moment before she then went and told Itachi that in the same say she saw him with another girl and they looked like they were dating or something like that.

Itachi placed the wood stick on the dish and folded his hands.

"Does that bother you?"

Sakura gaped as she looked at Itachi and shook her head. "It doesn't bother me in that sense. It bothers me that he has the audacity to basically flirt with me and act like he wants to date me or get closer to me then talk to a bunch of other girls in the same day you know what I mean?" Itachi nods as he sighed. "My brother is... Rather difficult to deal with. But beyond that he is a kind person when you get to know him Sakura."

"What is nice about a guy who goes between girls like a ping pong ball?" Sakura asked as she looked at her legs as her hands were flat against her thighs. She heard the pouring of liquid into a cup as she looked up. "I may be Sasuke's brother Sakura but we don't share the same brain. I also may be his guardian but I'm no longer in charge of what he does now." Sakura's eyes narrowed a fraction as she listened to Itachi speak like in riddles.

Itachi noticed Sakura's confusion and smiled faintly.

"The point is Sakura; you have to figure out how to deal with these situations on your own. Either you put him in his place that you don't want anything to do with him, or become his friend and to learn look past all those little annoyances of his and support him regardless of what he does." She noticed Itachi's expression grow sad as he seemed to zone out.

"Or what happens."

"But Itachi you-" Itachi rose his hand and Sakura stopped instantly.

"I wish to no longer speak about Sasuke. Shall we move onto another topic?"

Itachi led Sakura to the door as she thanked him for the tea. She put on her shoes as Itachi opened the shoji door. The sun shone through into the house as Sakura looked outside. It turned out to be a beautiful day. Sakura turned to Itachi and rolled her eyes before looking at him fully. "Is Sasuke coming home tonight?"

Itachi blinked then sighed.

"Sasuke texted me earlier today. He said he wouldn't be coming home all week." Sakura didn't say anything as she just stood there not really thinking.

"Oh. Alright. I was just going say maybe I could speak to him."

"Sakura how did you know that he comes home?" Sakura shifted on her feet.

"Since Monday Sasuke has been waiting for me in the morning because I leave for school early because I walk. Since this morning he's been acting different from what I know. Like him not approaching me at all today is weird to me."

It was silent for a moment before Itachi spoke again. "Remember what I said Sakura." Before Sakura could speak again Itachi had already closed the door. Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment then looked at a bird that flew past the Uchiha house.

_What the hell is this?_


	11. Jealousy

Dinner was rather quiet that evening. Sakura's mom had already talked her part of her day and gave more details about her new job. Her mom had asked how their days went and Gaara just said that they were taking a tour of an electrical company. When she had asked Sakura how her day went she just said it was the same as always.

"Sakura is something wrong?" Her mom asked as they were cleaning up their dishes. Gaara had left to start on his work, something Sakura had yet to do. Especially with the work she had to catch up on. Her mind was side tracked all afternoon after her conversation with Itachi. Itachi had told her it was her decision if she wanted to befriend Sasuke, or tell him to leave her alone. But isn't that what she was doing all this time? Or was she not putting her all in telling him to leave her alone?

Sakura finished cleaning her dishes and excused herself, not answering her mom's question. She watched Sakura leave to go to her room to start on her work. She put the rag against the kitchen sink and stared into the sink. Sakura was acting odd all afternoon since she told Sakura and Gaara that she had gotten the job at Itachi's company. Was it something she said?

"_I'll be back!"_

Sakura had left for awhile after that. She assumed that she went next door to speak to Itachi. Did something happen between them? She scratched the back of her ear and shook her head. Mebuki you are going crazy.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day not in any better mood. It was cloudy again and it looked like it was going to rain. She pushed her curtains aside and looked outside. The gloomy weather always had a toll on her and it always made matters worse. Walking towards the entrance of her house she realized that her mother had already left for work. She opened the shoji door and noticed that it had started to rain. She looked in the closet for an umbrella and there wasn't one. She went into her mom's room and looked in her closet for an umbrella. There wasn't one there either.

Sakura was ready to throw something. Not only was she short on time, she had no umbrella and it was quickly starting to pour. Even if she did take the bus to school she'd still have to walk to the stop. Sakura inwardly cursed. Her mom must have left earlier to catch the bus before the rain started.

Not even caring at this point, Sakura walked into the rain.

Walking down the path her hair already partially drenched she looked next door and didn't see Sasuke's bike there.

Fuck everything; she didn't even know why she was angry. Maybe because she got stuck walking in the rain but besides that since yesterday she found herself in a shitty mood. She came to the conclusion that she didn't even know why she was angry and was just in one of those moods where she was mad for no apparent reason, just to make herself feel better.

Sakura trudged over the grass hill cutting across the campus lawn staring at the ground. She was completely soaked, but it did stop raining. Sakura ran a hand through her wet locks and took them into a chunk in her hands and squeezed the rain from her hair. _What a shitty start to my day. _Sakura walked to the front doors not even bothering to see if Ino was waiting for here under the tree.

"Sakura!"

Sakura walked to the doors then stopped to see Ino running over. She had an umbrella in her hand and looked angry.

"What the hell Sakura? Why did you walk in the rain?" Ino shook the umbrella and placed it on the floor to dry. Sakura looked at the umbrella glaring at it. _Yeah, I could have used you this morning umbrella._ She then looked at Ino. Ino huffed. "Hello?! Sakura! Are you insane? You could have called me or texted me and I would have driven over to pick you up." Sakura gathered the ends of her shirt in her hands and squeezed the water from her shirt. She just shrugged and looked at Ino.

"I don't know it didn't dawn on me."

"It didn't dawn on you?! Sakura you can get ammonia!" Ino looked over and saw Naruto and Sasuke coming over. She then looked at Sakura who turned to go inside. She grabbed her wrist and Sakura stopped.

"Sakura where the hell are you going like that?" Ino asked now getting really angry with her. _Was she insane? What the hell is wrong with her today?_

"I'm going to dry myself then go to class Ino what more do you want from me?" Ino narrowed her eyes then looked at Naruto who looked just as concerned. She then looked over at Sasuke who had his hands in his pockets and looked calm and collected as he always did. She then looked back at Sakura.

"Here, at least put your hair up. I don't need you getting sick. Seriously Sakura this has to be the most stupid thing you've done. You had my number." Naruto walked over and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Really Sakura-chan, we won't bite you."

Sakura turned around and tightly smiled at Naruto. Naruto gave her a bright smile and told them he had to go meet with Hinata in the library. Sakura watched as he walked past her and walked inside. She then looked at Ino and took the hair tie that she still had extended out. Sakura sighed and took the hair tie and put her hair up in a pony tail.

"Sorry Ino. I'm just feeling under the weather today. I'll make sure to call you next time for sure." Ino shook her fist and then looked at Sasuke.

"What are you still doing here?"

Sasuke merely shrugged as Sakura looked over her shoulder to look at him.

Ino put her hands on her hips and sighed. These two were such idiots that they couldn't even realize what was right in front of them. Ino scratched her forehead before waving her hand.

"Anyways I have to meet up with Sai he wanted to show me something for his art exhibit." She put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and shook them lightly. "Don't do something so stupid again! I swear to God Sakura!" She let out a sigh then closed her eyes for a moment then backed up. "Anyways, I'll catch you later Sakura. I want to speak to you after also. Meet me in the caf at break time." Sakura looked directly at Ino. _She knew. She knew she was upset. But what could I tell her? I don't even know why I'm angry myself it's like my brain is keeping things away from me._

Sakura just nodded as Ino nodded at Sasuke and turned to walk inside.

"You didn't tell her that I lived next door to you did you?"

Sakura stayed silent as she ignored him and just leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"No. I didn't feel that it was important to."

Sakura looked out from under the cover of the college. It had started to rain again but it was a light rain. It was raining diagonally because of the mild wind. It made it colder for her because she was wet.

"You didn't show up this morning on purpose." Sakura finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"I thought you didn't want my help."

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she looked at him with a glare. She walked over to him and shoved his shoulder, obviously angry with him. Sasuke took it, taking the shove as he stumbled back a few steps then looked at her.

"Making me walk in the rain didn't teach me a lesson Sasuke it only opened my eyes to what an asshole you actually are! Making me walk in the rain to regret my choices for not accepting your offers earlier, who the hell do you think I am? Did you honestly think I would come to you today and be all apologetic for being this way?" She shoved him again and he bumped into the brick wall behind him. She took another step forward and all Sasuke could do was watch. He never been so entranced by someone's anger, it almost seemed beautiful to him. He stared into her sea foam eyes, hardened by anger.

"I saw you yesterday with that girl. Whoever the hell she was. It sickened me that you constantly made advances on me yet you were with someone else. Sasuke do me the favor and leave-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura watched as the door swung open and was pushed back into the opposite wall and was replaced by the same girl she saw yesterday.

"This is where you were I was looking for you for awhile... Didn't I tell you to meet me by the pillar outside once you got here?"

"Now now Karin I'm bus-" Sasuke looked over Karin's shoulder and saw that Sakura had left. He then looked to the door and saw that it was just shutting quietly. Sasuke inwardly cursed and pushed Karin back.

"Karin now is not the time." Sasuke then went inside leaving Karin outside alone.

Karin stood there, her mouth open in shock. How dare he just ditch her like that! Karin's eyes narrowed then as she saw that Sasuke was going after that same girl with the pink hair. Jealousy and anger started to flow through Karin. How dare she? Sasuke was hers! Ever since that... girl had come to this campus Sasuke had been preoccupied and didn't spend as much time with her as he used to.

Karin crossed her arms and watched as Sasuke kept on walking and not stopping.

That was it! She had enough!

* * *

Sakura speed walked down the hall, ignoring Sasuke who was trying to get her attention.

Sakura really hated herself right now. She knew why she was so angry today. And she felt like an attention seeking bitch for it. Just because Sasuke didn't show up this morning and she saw Sasuke with Karin and wasn't trying to get to her instead. Then when she saw the same girl come out just minutes ago...

Sakura was about to flip her lid. Why was she jealous? It irritated her that she was jealous of the girl. She shouldn't feel like that. She didn't even like the guy! She just liked the attention. And that angered her. It made her feel disgusted with herself. While Sakura knew that Sasuke wanted her, she found herself constantly rejecting him because she knew he would come back again. And when he didn't, she found herself angry.

Sakura stopped at the elevator as she repeatedly pressed the button to go to the next floor. Her wet jeans were rubbing between her legs causing a rash and it started to sting. She had to get to a bathroom and dry up. Sakura patted her pocket and realized that her phone was in her pocket, in her _drenched _pocket. She didn't even know what time it was and was most likely late for class. Sakura closed her eyes, breathing slowly and trying to contain her ever so growing anger before she punched the next person to speak to her.

Just as the elevator doors opened Sakura was pushed into the elevator and stumbled forward.

_Oh for fucks sake!_

Sakura turned around and found herself face to face with Sasuke as he pressed the close button on the elevator. Sakura breathed sharply through her nose as they stared at each other, tension quickly filling the air.

_Now what the hell did he want?_

"Sasuke get out of this cart. I don't want to talk to you." Sakura crossed her arms and looked at the wall.

"Face it Sakura, they may be small but you have feelings for me. Your jealousy was evident enough." Sakura looked back at him, the same anger returning to her eyes.

"Don't you dare start talking like you know me. I had to walk to school in the rain Sasuke the fucking world doesn't revolve around you!" Sakura's fist was itching and she was seriously close to striking that oh-so-perfect face of is. What would he be without it? Nothing! Because that's all he had. Screw what Itachi had said, she saw nothing good in Sasuke and she had no reason to be kind to him when all he ever wanted was-

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly, her mind going blank as a slate.

* * *

Eh... I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I know the more I edit it and redo things I'm going to hate it even more so I'm just going to post it before it's entirely different than what I had originally planned.

Grr.

Anyways, let me know what you guys think because I'd like to know.

Chris x


	12. Advice

Sakura was shocked to say the least. She stood there as she watched the events unfold in front of her as Sasuke stepped towards her and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. She didn't give any reaction nor did she respond. The gall he had to suddenly kiss her like that...

Once Sakura collected herself she brought her hand up in between them to push Sasuke back.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Sasuke tried to kiss her again but she ducked out under his arm and went to the other side of the elevator. They stood there for a few moments in silence. Sakura was beyond furious. Her fists shook as they were clenched at her sides.

"Not every girl is the same Sasuke!" Sasuke's attention went to Sakura's face as she spoke. Her face contorted and warped by anger and mental confusion. "Don't think that the world is going to fall at your feet by physical attraction. I don't work that way Sasuke! Maybe you would have realized that by now... But I guess not." Sakura clenched her fist as her hand went to press the number 2 button so she can get to her already late class. She stared at the ground as she heard the cable cords taking the elevator cart up two floors.

"I don't feel anything for you Sasuke." Sakura stated quietly. "And I don't want to either. Because it's not going to do any good for me. I already know it. So please, leave me alone!" Once the door opened Sakura stepped out almost shoving past the students who wanted to get in the elevator cart leaving Sasuke there by himself despite him trying to call out to her.

Sakura walked down the hallway as she ran a hand through her hair. Today by far had to be one of the worst days around. She let her hair down that was still wet and went into the ladies washroom. She removed her shirt and went to the dryer to at least get the dampness from the shirt out. She stood there by the dryer in her bra and she shivered lightly. Her jeans would take forever if she did them here... As she was drying her shirt she put the knees of her jeans under the dryer to at least get them somewhat dry.

Sakura wanted to rip her hair out. She looked at the ceiling then to her shirt, rotating it to dry the cotton material. Sasuke had to know one way or another that it took more than charms and good looks to win a girl's heart. Maybe not the many that goes to this college, but to Sakura and many other people out there. As much as Sakura didn't want to believe it but she already knew that Sasuke had wedged his way in her heart already. Maybe not in the positive way, but Sakura felt the change since day one when she and Shisui walked into Sasuke's room. She did notice the shift in Sasuke's personality and he did smarten up a little but that didn't change the fact that he still thought she'd just follow him after a few good lines.

_No no no!_

It frustrated her that she was thinking about this so much. She didn't want to.

Sakura shook her shirt and stepped away from the dryer inspecting her shirt. It was pretty much dry. Sakura looked at the dryer. They had decent dryers here...

Sakura put on the shirt, weaving her head through the hole and fixed her hair. She took out her phone from her pocket. It still worked but it was a guarantee that water had seeped into it. She made a mental reminder to set it in rice over night tonight.

Looking at the time she realized that she was 30 minutes after bell. Sakura really didn't want to face Tsunade once she stepped into the classroom but she didn't want to miss the whole class either. Sakura was the kind of person to take up for her mistakes and she was going to show Tsunade that!

"You're very late Sakura!" Tsunade snapped as Sakura slowly closed the door behind her. _So much for going undetected..._

Sakura gave Tsunade a nervous smile as she quickly shuffled to her seat. Tsunade had her hands on her hips as she looked at Sakura from behind the overhead projector. Tsunade also noticed that Sakura's hair was darker and that her clothes were somewhat clingy.

"Sakura did you get caught in the rain or something?"

Students turned their heads and looked at Sakura as she looked up from her bag. She looked at the students that were looking right back at her.

"Ah... That's why I was late I had to walk to school because I had no other way of getting here. I apologize if I disrupted your class." Sakura instantly went back to her bag, taking out her binder. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and shook her head before resuming her lesson.

* * *

Class went by rather quickly to Sakura's surprise. Maybe it was because she got in so late. But once when the class was dismissed Tsunade had asked Sakura to stay behind for a few moments and to walk with her to their next class since Tsunade taught all of Sakura's classes.

"Sakura are you alright? Did something happen today?"

Sakura was packing up her bags as Tsunade was piling up her text books. She paused when Sakura didn't respond.

"Sakura."

Sakura really didn't want to answer that question, and here she thought she escaped that topic for the day.

"S-sorry! A lot of things happened this morning... Today isn't my day really." Tsunade picked up her books as Sakura followed her out. She locked the door behind them and they walked down the hall.

"So what happened then Sakura that made you so late for my class? You didn't oversleep I recall."

"No, nothing like that. I got stuck walking in the rain because my family just moved here to Japan. And I didn't exactly live near a bus stop. And it would have taken basically the same amount of time to walk to the college as it did to get to a bus stop. So I just decided to walk."

Tsunade touched her shoulder and felt her t shirt. "At least you're dry, I guess you went to dry up before coming to class?" Sakura nodded. Tsunade watched Sakura from the corner of her eye. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Something else the matter Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at Tsunade then down to her feet as she walked. She went on to explain the whole Sasuke ordeal, and what had happened up until now. Once she told her about what happened this morning, Tsunade laughed.

"I know that Uchiha brat very well. He's in one of my colleagues' business classes, Jiraiya. Have you seen him around at all?" Sakura shook her head. Tsunade stopped and stood in front of Sakura, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, men are idiots." Sakura laughed as Tsunade bluntly spoke that sentence.

"Men don't know how to properly convey their feelings to women. But beyond all that stupidity may lead to a very generous and kind man that just hasn't had the chance to express himself. And it's your opportunity to find that."

Sakura's eyes went wide as she remembered what Itachi told her.

"_The point is Sakura; you have to figure out how to deal with these situations on your own. Either you put him in his place that you don't want anything to do with him, or become his friend and to learn look past all those little annoyances of his and support him regardless of what he does." _

"_Or what happens." _

"I don't like him though! He treats me like an object, expects me to just fall at his feet." Sakura waved her hand as they stopped in front of their next class. Tsunade took out her keys and smiled at Sakura. "Sakura it's fairly obvious you have some sort of feelings for him. It may not be obvious to you now but it is to the people around you. You just have to break past those things that bother you about Sasuke. Make him know that he either has to treat you right, or he won't at all." Tsunade opened the door walking into the classroom not giving the chance for Sakura to speak on what she said.

Sakura hung her head as she went over what Tsunade told her.

_But I don't like him! Why does everyone think I do?!_

* * *

Sakura walked over to Ino who was sitting at the picnic bench with Sasuke and Hinata. She waved slightly, still avoiding Sasuke.

"I'm going straight home. I don't feel well."

Ino put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Yeah that's probably because you walked to school in the rain. You are stupid Sakura." Ino looked to Hinata who rose from her seat.

"Are you coming with us Hinata?" Hinata shook her head. "S-Sasuke-san said he was going to be meeting with Naruto so I'll w-wait with him." Ino nodded as she waved Sakura to walk with her towards her car. Hinata and Sasuke watched as the two girls walked away. Hinata turned to Sasuke.

"Y-you really like S-Sakura-chan don't you S-Sasuke-san?" Sasuke arched a brow at her question. Hinata was a rather quiet person, but in that silence she's very observant. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at the girls as they seemed to be having a discussion as they stopped in front of Ino's car.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me."

Hinata smiled as if sharing her own inside joke.

"W-what have you said to S-Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke simply watched as they got into the car and drove off, silently contemplating Hinata's question.

"Nothing good it seems." Hinata looked in Sasuke's direction then to where Ino's car once was. She walked over and stopped beside Sasuke. "S-Sakura-chan is different S-Sasuke-san. I-it will take more t-than just you to a-attract her." Sasuke looked at Hinata, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Hinata smiled again.

"W-why do you like S-Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke ran a hand through the nape of his hair and gripped it slightly before letting go. "Why are you asking me this Hinata?" Hinata simply smiled at him before looking over at Naruto who was waving and running over. "Maybe it's time for you to see the proper things that are waiting for you. Sakura-chan is a lovely girl I'm sure. You just have to make a different approach for all the different reasons." Hinata then walked over to Naruto who stopped in front of her and hugged her. Sasuke watched as she walked away, a light wind rustling his bangs obscuring his view.

It was the rare occasion that Hinata spoke to Sasuke that way. And it was an even rarer occasion that she didn't stutter. As the girlfriend of his best friend, Hinata was always with Naruto and was always aware about what was going on with the two. He smirked lightly, briefly closing his eyes. She was like their mother in a weird way.

_Hinata, thank you._

* * *

It was silent most of the car ride. Ino looked at Sakura, then back at the road. Then she looked at Sakura again as she was just leaning her head against the window, staring.

"Okay Sakura you've been acting weird all day what's going on with you?"

Sakura rolled her head and looked at Ino before sighing. "Too much Ino I don't think my brain can handle it all."

Ino rolled her eyes as she looked behind her before pulling into a parking space on the side of the road. She shut off her car before turning to Sakura.

"Now we can only be in this space for 10 minutes so you better be a good story teller."

Sakura explained everything that happened, and her own personal thoughts and feelings. Ino leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed as she listened intently. Sakura went on to explain what all had happened in the morning and Ino shook her head. "That idiot. He's more stupid than Naruto." Sakura gave a small nasal laugh before shifting in her seat.

"The thing is Ino; I don't know what to think. Everyone is telling me to give him a chance and to try get past all those things that make me want to strangle him... But then every time I speak to him it's like a reminder why I shouldn't."

Ino turned in her seat so she was properly facing Sakura.

"Sakura the only way you can get the answers is to speak to him yourself. Without yelling at him." Ino sighed as she crossed her arms and thought for a moment. "Has Sasuke complimented you in any way?" Sakura shook her head indicating no. Ino's eyebrow twitched. "Has he said anything nice towards you?" She shook her head again. "What has he done besides making shameless advances on you?!" Sakura shrugged. "Nothing. That's why I don't want to get involved with him." Ino groaned before throwing her head against the steering wheel causing her forehead to honk the horn, long and loud. _I see why she doesn't want anything to do with him... That Sasuke, he makes me want to throw a brick at him! Ahhhh!_

Ino turned on the car and pulled out, shaking her head rapidly. "That idiot, I can't believe I dated him." Sakura rolled her eyes. _I can't either._

Sakura directed Ino towards her house, driving slow because it's a small residential area. Ino gasped when they stopped in front of her house. She then looked next door.

"You live here?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"You live next door to Sasuke?" Sakura hung her head groaning. "Yes..." Ino 'tch'd' as she unlocked the door. "All the better on your part." Ino remarked sarcastically. Sakura pouted at Ino as she grabbed her bag from the back seat. She thought that Ino would freak out at her for not telling her or something, but she took it relatively easy to her surprise. Before Sakura stepped out Ino stopped her.

"You're still coming on Friday right?" Sakura nodded before smiling and stepping out. She waved Ino off before walking towards her house feeling in a relatively better mood than this morning. After getting a few words from her professor and Ino she felt like she knew what to do. If Sasuke wanted to get closer to her, it was going to take more than few advances and carefully picked words.

She was going to make him work; oh this Haruno Sakura was one tough cookie.


	13. We Fly

Sorry! I said that I would post this yesterday, but I completely forgot to. lolol, I have no shame...

But anyways, I just wanted to say that. Otherwise...

Enjoy!

* * *

Dinner was livelier tonight; everyone had something to speak about today. Sakura's mom was overjoyed that her first day of work went well. Sakura and Gaara listened intently to their mother as she spoke in detail about what exactly she would be doing for the Uchiha CEO. She had also told Sakura that she has to say thank you to Itachi, and that she is eternally grateful for what he did for their family.

Sakura just smiled tightly not responding. _Yeah I already did that for you mom, but thanks for the reminder._

Sakura's mom then focused on Sakura. She placed her elbows on the wooden table and rested her chin on the table. She held her chopsticks in her hands as she looked at her daughter. "And what about you dear is the program dad chose for you acceptable?" Sakura paused. Right, her mom didn't even know exactly what program she got accepted to.

"Dad did more than just apply me to this college mom." Sakura's mom blinked in confusion. Gaara also shifted his attention from his rice and liver to Sakura.

"As it turns out, Tokyo College of Trades is one of the top colleges for medicine. And it turns out my professor was friends with my old professor, Shizune. So I guess it's a bonus for me in the class." Sakura's mother's jaw dropped for a moment before she regained her posture.

"Now really… Did he do that?" She seemed surprised herself. Sakura shrugged as she placed another slice of pickled radish in her mouth. "It will help me in the future that's for certain. But I didn't expect to get accepted somewhere so prestigious. My professor is also widely known in the doctoral field. It's a real honour for me." Sakura smiled as she took a sip of water from her cup. Sakura's mother smiled as she stared at Sakura.

"And what about you socially Sakura?"

Sakura arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously had a firm decision in not sharing a room with that boy, have you made any other friends or met new people?" Sakura nodded as she took another sip of water. "Met quite a bit of people actually. Friday I won't be home either. Going out. Just so you know. As for the guy, we aren't talking." Sakura just left it at that, she didn't want to go into details with her mom about the whole Sasuke situation. And it was somewhat true that they weren't talking.

Sakura's mom's smile widened as she looked over at Gaara. "Well then Gaara, there's your answer." Sakura looked across the table at Gaara then to her mom. Sakura's mom picked up her chopsticks and placed a slice of beef in her mouth. "Gaara was worried since you decided not to stay on residence. He also was worried from today when you supposedly walked to school in the _rain!"_ Sakura winced. How her mother ended that sentence, she was obviously irritated about that.

"You could have gotten seriously sick Sakura. Don't do something so stupid again." Gaara then got up, took his plate and cup and placed them in the sink before walking down the hall towards his room. Sakura watched as Gaara walked away and out of sight. She sighed and then looked at her mom.

"He has a point you know."

"Mom!"

* * *

After Sakura and her mom cleaned up Sakura said to her mother that she was going to go into her room to do some work and maybe talk to her dad via Skype. She turned on her laptop that was placed on her desk. She turned on her office chair and went to her bag and stacked her books on the desk beside the computer. As she waited for her computer to load she started flipped through her text book to the last section of work she had to catch up on.

Once the computer loaded, she opened up her Facebook. She checked a few notifications, a message from Ino asking if she was sure that she was alright, and a few photo tags. She left the page open and went back to work.

A few minutes later she tapped her pen against the lined sheets of paper impatiently. She looked at her screen and dropped the pen. Bringing her hands to the keyboard she quickly typed in a name in the search bar.

_Sasuke Uchiha_.

Finding his profile, she leaned on the desk with her chin in her hand getting engrossed into the computer screen. She scoffed when she saw that Sasuke's profile picture was of him and that girl with the red hair. What were they dating or something? It sure as hell didn't stop him from talking to other girls that's for sure.

She went through his profile _what was available anyway, _and accidentally clicked_ 'send friend request.'_ Sakura cursed out loud and palmed her forehead in anger. _Why me… For the love of Kami!_

Already getting annoyed, she closed the internet page entirely and put her computer in hibernation and went back to work.

At least an hour later her computer started making a ringing sound. Sakura was partway done her homework but she didn't stop since she closed the computer. It must have been her dad that was Skyping her. She quickly opened up the screen and clicked on the open window that led to a video call with her dad.

"Dad!"

The video was blurry and bad in quality, but that didn't matter. At least she could hear him.

"Hi Sakura, how are you?" She heard her father say as he looked at the screen.

"Good good, just doing some homework. Hey dad… You never told me that you were applying me to one of the best colleges out here in Japan."

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"Well according to a few people at this college, the program I'm taking is one of the top in Japan."

"Really? I didn't even know that Sakura. I knew that Tokyo College of Trades was an exquisite college in general, but I didn't know that specifically in the program you were taking. But that's fantastic news Sakura! I'm glad you chose to go there. How's residence?" Sakura's lip twitched. Even he was asking…

"I'm not living on residence."

Sakura's dad paused from what he was doing and looked back at the screen.

"What do you mean you're not on residence? I made arrangements for everything for you Sakura."

"I know but me and my roommate…" Sakura's lips pursed as everything started to flood into her memory again. Her lip twitched again as she recalled when she and Shisui walked on Sasuke and his English teacher.

"Had a disagreement." She coughed, trying to sound less conspicuous. "So I withdrawal my residence papers and stuff and I should be getting at least of my money back that was put to residence. I just walk now. Or sometimes taking a bus." Sakura just said that, so her dad didn't worry.

"You haven't gotten lost have you?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No no, I actually met a few reliable people that showed me good routes to easily get to the college. It's all under control now dad. Mom also got a job too!" Once Sakura mentioned her mom, he went back to writing his own notes and muttered something around, "That's fantastic."

Sakura sighed as she looked at the time. It was almost 8:00pm. She could talk to her dad for at least another 20 minutes before she had to continue doing her work.

"Dad I need your advice. And I also need you to fully listen. So can you for a few minutes please?" Her dad dropped his pen again and folded his hands on the desk. "Sure Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura closed her eyes and took a long breath before opening them again. Then she went on to explain everything that has happened between her and Sasuke since day 1.

Her father wasn't the kind of man to 'threaten anyone that harmed his daughter.' He understood that everyone goes through a drama at one point in their lives, and that Sakura was well over age that she could deal with her own issues. But that didn't mean that she couldn't come to him for advice, or just to talk.

Sakura heard her dad sigh as she finished her story. He leaned back in his chair as he seemed to be in thought.

"Well Sakura, do you care about this guy or not?"

Sakura sighed as she leaned further onto the desk.

"That's where my problem is. I wouldn't have a problem getting to know the guy, but he seems so troublesome and if I did end up falling for this guy, knowing him it will end bad for me in the end. And it's evident enough he doesn't care for me beyond my… physical appearance." Sakura said bitterly.

Sakura's dad scratched the back of his neck before leaning back onto his computer desk. For a second, his camera stalled making his face freeze on Sakura's screen. Then it went back to normal.

"Can you hear me Sakura?"

"Yeah it's fine. Your face froze for a second though."

"As I was saying, Sakura you have to make the choice yourself if it's a risk you're willing to take. Just look at me and your mother, we cared about each other at a point, but it didn't work out in the end. People have those feelings for awhile, and sometimes they go away. And you can't do anything to change it." Sakura smiled sadly. He was right.

"But it isn't like that for everyone Sakura. A group of people isn't everyone. You just have to find the right person." Sakura then fully smiled as she shifted on her chair.

"But what am I saying getting all wise with you; you're only in college Sakura. You shouldn't have to worry about spending the rest of your life with someone yet. You still have a way before then. You can still make stupid choices."

Sakura grinned, before lightly laughing. "Thanks for the 'manly wisdom' dad." Sakura rolled her neck, cracking her neck in the process. Her head then went back in the direction towards her window. Her eyes went wide for a fraction then she looked quickly back at her computer screen. _Seriously?_

There was Sasuke, right in her view across her window. He was sitting at his own computer desk, clearly on the internet. He was leaning back in his chair, casually scrolling with his computer mouse.

_Didn't Itachi say he was going to be away all week?_

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head quickly coming out of her thoughts. "Nothing's wrong dad. But I have to get back to work now. Thanks for the small talk!" Sakura's dad smiled as they said their goodbyes and disconnected the line. Sakura huffed, puffing her cheeks as she reluctantly typed in the URL for Facebook into her address bar.

Sakura opened up the single notification that she had only to read it, indicating that Sasuke had accepted her friend request. _I wouldn't call it that; it wasn't like I wanted to send it to him. It was a total accident! At least he didn't reject it that would be even more embarrassing. _

Sakura sucked on the inside of her cheek as she watched the computer mouse slide to his name in the chat bar. She stared at the empty chat box with her hands drumming against the wood of the desk. She looked out the window from the corner of her eye and saw that Sasuke wasn't there. He must have left for a moment. Looking back at the screen, she wrote "Hi." into the chat box. But she didn't send it. She bit her lip, contemplating if she should send it or not.

She pressed the enter key, and stared at the chat box.

Seconds passed before it properly registered into her brain that she just started a conversation with Sasuke.

_Oh hell no!_


	14. Livid

Sakura worked, and worked until she finished absolutely everything that she had to complete for tomorrow. Every so often she'd peer from the corner of her eye to see if Sasuke had returned, in which he did not. Sakura almost frowned. He obviously didn't go out if he left his computer on and open.

So she went back to work, focusing on more important things.

By the time she completed everything it was almost 10:30pm. Sakura leaned back in her chair and stretched. She closed her binder and looked at the chat window. She didn't get a response. She looked over and almost snapped her neck looking back at her screen from the speed.

Sasuke was there, and he was staring right at her. It was almost creepy, but she knew that he didn't have that intention. She looked at the chat window and saw that he was writing a response. Sasuke said that it was about time that she noticed he was sitting there. Sakura rolled his eyes. He was gone for at least 2 hours so she wouldn't have noticed he was there if he had left any later.

Sakura said that she was speaking to her father on Skype.

He found that odd, and questioned if he was living with their family. Sakura simply said that he was in America, save the long story. He didn't need to know that anyway.

Sakura questioned him why he was gone for so long, and he said that he had a few things to do with his brother for the company. Sakura didn't press into it any further. She told Sasuke that Itachi had hired her mother as his personal secretary. It almost shocked him; it surprised him even further that Sakura even knew Itachi beyond acquaintances.

She turned on her chair to face out the window. She looked at her books then looked at the books on his desk. He turned on his chair and faced her. She grabbed her text book and waved it in circles so he could see. Sasuke smirked as he turned back to the computer.

_Sasuke Uchiha: Medical Science? You must be up there to get accepted here._

She looked over and saw him lift a text book that had 'Introduction to Marketing' on it. She lightly chuckled. It was when the text book slipped out of his hand and landed right on his groin that Sakura let out a laugh as he winced in pain.

Sakura looked at the screen and wrote that she was going to leave now and that she was going to sleep. Not waiting for him to respond, Sakura logged off the computer and went to the window to close the curtains. She almost let out another laugh when she saw that Sasuke was frowning at the screen. She closed the curtains before he could notice her close them.

Changing into her pajamas Sakura briefly thought about what her father said about college kids doing stupid things. _Yeah. Stupid things. Thanks dad._

* * *

The next day when Sakura was preparing herself for the day, she noticed that it was very sunny outside. She smiled as she looked out the window. It was going to be nice today. A much better day than yesterday, that's for sure. Yesterday seemed like she could chalk it off for one of the worst days of the year. Hopefully it doesn't happen again.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Gaara already sitting at the table. He commented saying that their mother had already left for work. She sat down across from him and picked up her chopsticks and began to eat the tamagoyaki that he had made. It was silent until Gaara spoke.

"I've seen you around with that Uchiha kid. What's up with that I thought you hated him or something?"

Sakura paused, before picking up another bunch and stuffed it in her mouth, chewing slowly. "I wouldn't say that. I guess we're on mutual terms now." Gaara frowned at his sister's response. "He's no good Sakura, you know that already."

Sakura looked at Gaara through the bangs of her hair. _Of course she knew it; she knew it from the very beginning. _

"Gaara, don't worry about me. We're both adults here and capable of dealing with our own issues. I assure you nothing is wrong." She finished her breakfast, and put the plates in the sink. "I'll be going first then if you're taking the bus." Gaara went to stand up. "I'll walk with you." Sakura shook her head. "Gaara. Stop. I'm fine." Gaara narrowed his eyes at Sakura before sighing. "Alright."

* * *

Sakura's mother felt like she was on cloud nine. Working in such a prestigious company as the CEO's secretary. It was almost hard to believe. She was in charge of taking care of Itachi's schedule, planning appointments and the simpler things like getting him a cup of tea or coffee when he wanted it. She was walking towards his office door with a large glass of water and was planning on going over the daily planner with him when she heard loud coughing and hacking. She knocked on the door before entering.

Her eyes went wide as she saw him hunched over behind the desk, coughing with his hand over his mouth. She ran over, placing the cup on the big oak desk.

"Itachi-san!" His coughing stopped for a moment, and she took that second to help him into his chair. Itachi's face was pale, and the floor had small streaks of blood on it.

"Close the door..." He said weakly, throat raw from the coughing. His lungs felt heavy, _shit not again._

Mebuki did as she was told and slowly walked over and gave him the glass of water. She also gave him a Kleenex to clean his face. There was a string of blood on his chin.

"Itachi-san, what is wrong, are you alright?"

Itachi drank the water slowly, and started coughing again, the water going everywhere. She took the cup and Itachi pointed to a small compartment beside his shelf. Between coughs and hacking, he tried to speak.

"P-pill-" She got it instantly and quickly went over to the compartment and took out the only bottle of antibiotics there was. She gave him the bottle and he snatched it, before opening the cap and taking one of the pills. She watched in confusion and slight horror. What was wrong with him?

"Itachi-san should I call an ambulance?"

Itachi looked at her with narrowed eyes. "No, don't."

"B-but-"

"Not a word. Don't speak of this to anyone Mebuki-san. Don't tell Sakura, or anyone." She nodded slowly, confused beyond any help. She looked at the bottle then at Itachi again. _Cephalosporin._ What in God's name was that? "Do you need anything else Itachi-san?"

"No. You can go back to your station Mebuki-san. But thank you for your concern." She only stared, fiddling with her hands as she slowly walked away from the desk. Itachi watched as she left his office, closing the door slowly. He sat back in his chair slowly, closing his eyes as he took in shallow breaths.

_It's almost time._

Mebuki was confused, scared even. She never had seen someone have such a coughing fit. Did he have serious asthma or something? No, he would have had to take a puffer and not a pill. She quickly went behind her desk and went onto Google. _Cephalosporin was it?_

She searched through everything, only seeing what it was and not its medical use. It's an anti-bacterial agent apparently. Did he have some sort of chest infection? She didn't know what to do at all, Itachi had said not to speak of this to anyone and she wouldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't even ask Sakura, and she was the medical student here!

Mebuki closed her eyes, taking in a breath before opening them to stare at the screen again. There isn't much that she could do. She'll ask him about it later.

* * *

As Sakura stepped outside, she closed the shoji door slowly, thinking about what Gaara had told her. Gaara was always protective of Sakura, and no matter what she did he always found some excuse to give. It somewhat annoyed her, but it showed that he cared. She knew Gaara was right, Sasuke was no good at all. In fact, she didn't even know why she was going through with this, trying to be all nice with him and see where it goes.

It was almost like a test.

_Yeah a test of stupidity._

Sakura frowned at the thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Sasuke standing there, on his driveway waiting. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over.

"I'm not even going to say anything." She muttered to herself, although he could hear her loud and clear. Sasuke smirked, handing her a helmet. "Good, I guess that's a positive for me then."

While they were driving, Sakura began to wonder about Sasuke. When she first met him, he looked like a disgusting man whore who had nothing else better to do with himself than be a skirt chaser. But right now… And up until now, it seemed almost… Like he wasn't like that.

Maybe that's what he wanted her to think.

Sakura sighed as she watched the world fly by her as she held onto Sasuke's back. She then thought about what Ino had told her.

_Sakura the only way you can get the answers is to speak to him yourself. Without yelling at him._

They pulled into the college, and Sasuke parked near the side entrance of the college. Sakura removed the helmet, handing it to him. She stared at the ground before looking at him, and popping the question.

"Sasuke, what do you want from me?"

Sasuke was still sitting on the bike seat as he put the helmet on the handle of the bike. He looked at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Sasuke was about to speak until he was interrupted by a loud scream.

"Sasuke-kunnn!"

Sakura's lip twitched. _You have got to be kidding me…_

The same girl with red hair ran over, and stepped right in front of Sasuke, once again pushing Sakura aside.

"So Sasuke-kun have you heard about Ino's party? We should go together! I heard it was going to be awesome!" Sakura's eyes narrowed. _I thought Ino hated this girl. More so I thought Ino's party was only for a few people. How did she even know of it? _

"Karin, you weren't even invited how do you know about it?" Sasuke drawled as he wasn't even paying attention to her. He was in the middle of thinking of a way to respond to Sakura's question before he was interrupted. It was almost absurd that he didn't notice earlier how clingy this woman could be.

Sakura stood there with her fist clenched. She was becoming increasingly fed up with this girl's shit. What was her name again? Karin was it? Sakura almost sneered as she tapped Karin's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to Sakura then back to Sasuke, and then she fully turned around once she realized who it was.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I was in the middle of a private conversation with him until you rudely interrupted us. Your question and request could have waited." She ground out. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, why are you here anyways? You're always around Sasuke if you didn't know we are together. And don't you have better things to do than bother him?"

Sakura paused for a moment. Karin was with Sasuke?

Her mind had a small mental flash back to when she was on her computer and saw Sasuke's picture of him and Karin.

Then she went back to what Ino and Temari were saying about them having this on and off relationship constantly.

Coming back to the present, she still didn't answer back to Karin. Sadly enough her back was turned and she was speaking to Sasuke. Reality hit Sakura's brain like a ton of bricks. Sasuke is Sasuke. Sasuke is a playboy. Sasuke likes screwing around with girls. How was she any different?

Sakura was starting to become very angry with all of this. Before Karin became the victim of her anger, which she really wanted Sasuke to be, she grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Sasuke simply watched in astonishment and shock as Sakura went haywire.

"Listen here girlie, I don't care who you are, I was in the middle of a discussion with _him_." She seethed out at the end. "And I expect to finish my discussion with him. Your petty answers can wait until I'm done. Now e-scram!" Karin looked a little afraid, also surprised at her sudden outburst. She looked over at Sasuke then to Sakura. Covering that expression, she suddenly smiled and looked back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke what is this girl to you exactly?"

Sasuke sat there, silent. What was Sakura to him? After the constant advances on her, wanting her to become friendly with him along the way he lost track of what he was really after. Did he just want to have sex with her? Or did he genuinely want to become closer with her? He looked over at Sakura who had a grim expression on her face.

_Maybe that's why she's always so angry with me. But yesterday she seemed… Different. Like she wanted to talk to me. What was up with that?_

Karin tapped her foot impatiently as she looked at Sasuke and waved a hand in his face. Her bracelets jingled with the movement.

"Sasuke-kun? Hello?"

Sasuke looked up to the girls.

"She's a friend."

Karin's smile grew wide as she looked at Sakura.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Karin then turned around, her red hair whipping in Sakura's face as she walked off. Sakura's fists were clenched at her sides until they turned white.

"What am I to you? If anything? Just a plaything? Like all the other girls I see you parading around with?"

Sasuke sighed, before he spoke once again, he was cut off.

"I was going to give you a chance. I thought that maybe there was something good about you." Sakura felt her bottom lip tremble. _No no, not now!_

"Obviously I was wrong. Despite what everyone told me." Sasuke's eyes grew wide for a second. She spoke about him to others?

"Sakura I…"

"No! Stop. Sasuke."

Sasuke got off his bike, and walked around it until he was standing in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, what she said-"

Sakura took a step back. "Why am I here? How did I even get myself into this mess?" Sasuke watched as tears finally started to come down her cheeks.

"When I first met you I knew that I hated you. You seemed so snarky and arrogant, it angered me. But people kept on telling me, Sakura you won't know what will happen until you try. And now I'm here thinking what's the point? What's the point of getting my own feelings hurt when it's totally one sided?"

Sakura sniffed as she wiped her cheeks with her palm. "S-shit…"

Sasuke didn't speak as he stood there in front of her. He just simply watched as he saw Sakura Haruno break down in tears in front of him.

What was it about her that he was drawn to? Her fiery personality? Or was it the kindness he saw last night? Or maybe Sakura was right and all he wanted was-

No.

No.

No.

Sakura shook her head and was about to walk off until Sasuke grabbed her wrist and steered her towards him, and leaned down to kiss her for the second time.

* * *

If you guys did follow me on my old account, I'm going to put up a new poll. It's for my old story 'I Own You.'

I've had a few people message me asking me to re post it on my new account and even my new viewers, I'd like to hear from you guys if I should upload it again.

It's a BDSM based story about Sakura (obviously) and Ino as she is brought into a bondage club and meets Sasuke who is the owner of the club (and predictably) a dom himself.

I'd like to hear from you guys, review and go check out the poll!

Till my next update!

Chris x


End file.
